Never Forget
by ApplemintFictions
Summary: After the incident in the Shinozaki Estate, Yoshiki tries to cheer Ayumi but they get into a fight. Yoshiki disappears, and Ayumi is desperate to find him. She finally finds him, but he doesn't seem to remember her... Yoshiki X Ayumi
1. Hurt and Hopeless

_So... This is my first fanfic about Corpse Party and the first one to upload in this website. I have written other fanfics too on my other website but I guess it's been a long time. This is my first romance fiction and I'm guessing it'll be about 3-5 chapters and may be longer... Please leave a review so I can see if you guys want more or not and to see if I need to fix something. This is Yoshiki x Ayumi story and they are my OTP. Yoshiki is just a sweetiepie~ Well here goes nothin'. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>A day later after the events, the survivors were shocked that nobody knew about their dead existence was wiped clean from the world, and this was too cruel for them. The only survivors of Heavenly Host Elementary School, Shinozaki Ayumi, Kishinuma Yoshiki, Mochida Satoshi, Nakashima Naomi, and Mochida Yuka, would be greatly affected by this curse mentally. The most shocked ones were Naomi, who had lost her best friend in the cursed land, and Ayumi, who also had lost a friend. After school was over, Satoshi decided to walk Naomi home, picking up Yuka along the way. Yoshiki told Ayumi that he would walk her home since she was unstable at the moment.<p>

"They didn't have to die..." Said Ayumi, sniffling. "Their existance..."

"We are lucky to be alive." Yoshiki told Ayumi, patting her shoulder lightly, trying to cheer her up.

They walked for five minutes in silence but Yoshiki didn't mind. Ayumi probably was in too much pain and shock to talk. Suddenly Ayumi broke down crying, collapsing to the ground.

"We could have saved them... We were too late! It's my fault that Mayu and Ms. Yui died! We also could have saved Morishige if we were faster! Why am I even alive? I don't deserve to live!" She shouted while tears streamed down her face uncontrollably.

"It's not your fault that Mayu and Ms. Yui died, Shinozaki. It's no one's fault. We can try to figure out a way to bring them back... Or at least their existance." He said, calming her and giving her a hand to get her up.

Ayumi was still crying but she reached for his hand and stood up. Then she hugged him, leaning her head on his chest. She probably needed a place or someone to lean on and let it all out. Yoshiki hugged her back, patting her back gently. His heart thumped rapidly, but he didn't react much because he also felt sadness building up in him. The only friends he had along with the teacher he trusted the most, were now gone. He felt a tear coming down his eye.

"Ayumi... You can always lean on me... Whenever you are sad... I'll always be on your side..." He said quietly and softly, comforting her.

"Thank you, Yoshiki... For always being there for me..." Ayumi said sniffling, but also calming down. Ayumi then realized she was hugging Yoshiki all this time. She blushed at the embarrassment and backed away awkwardly.

"Uhh... Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

His smile looked so gentle and soft. The warm gaze caused Ayumi to start blushing and turning her head away.

'Why am I blushing? It's not even like I have a crush on him. I like Satoshi. What am I thinking?'

They walked about five minutes more until they reached Ayumi's house.

"You gonna be fine?" He asked concernedly.

Ayumi nodded, smiling a little. She waved goodbye and entered her house.

* * *

><p>Yoshiki was staring at Ayumi until she went in. He remembered when they first met and he fell in love in first sight. He loved her for months but he wasn't able to tell his feelings because he knew she liked Satoshi, who was his best friend. He couldn't afford to lose either Ayumi's or Satoshi's friendship by confessing his feelings to her. The least he could do was roam around her, help her when she needed one, and protect her. He reached home with all the thoughts about Ayumi and Heavenly Host. He washed up and laid on bed and went asleep even though it was an early evening. He slept the whole day through and woke up 7 A.M., next day morning.<p>

'Hmm... I guess I won't be late for school today.' He thought, while washing up.

* * *

><p>Ayumi got her bag and headed out for the door. She had a good night's rest and wasn't sad anymore. Well sorrow still did dwell in her heart but she decided to leave that aside. It wasn't good to keep thinking about bad expriences anyways.<p>

"Have a good day Ayumi!" Her sister Hinoe said. Ayumi smiled and nodded. She felt better than yesterday so she hummed slightly on the way to school.

"Hey, Shinozaki!" A familiar voice called from her behind. Ayumi turned around and saw Yoshiki walking towards her.

"You feelin' better?" He asked.

"Yep! Surprisingly I slept well yesterday." She said, feeling a little happy to have a companion on her side. Then she realized what happened yesterday.

'I wasn't... I wasn't thinking straightly then. And I needed someone to cheer me up.' She slightly blushed, looking away from him. 'But I do feel safer around him I guess.'

"Then let's get going!" He grinned, telling Ayumi to hurry up a bit with his hand. Ayumi looked at the tall blond student, and made her pace faster.

* * *

><p>'Wonder if she remembers what happened last night.' Yoshiki thought, trying to remember how the hug felt. He got a few hugs from Ayumi back at Heavenly Host, but it was all out of joy or sudden scares. He sighed at his pitiful self, with his unrequited love that he will never confess about. He sometimes wanted to move on from her and stop hurting his own feelings, but it was impossible to do.<p>

'I'm in love with her too much, aren't I...'

He spotted Satoshi and Naomi talking to each other. Naomi was unstable from time to time, because of her best friend's death that no one knew about except for them. She still looked happy with Satoshi, so everyone was relieved.

"Yo, Satoshi." He said walking to Satoshi and Naomi.

"Hey, Yoshiki! What's up?" He asked delightedly, he seemed overly excited about something.

"Nothing much. But it seems like you are up to something. What's going on?" Yoshiki asked casually.

Satoshi started blushing and looked at Naomi. "Uhh... Well I... I'm dating Naomi now." He said blushing.

"Wow, congratulations! Finally you guys are couples after millions of years!" Yoshiki exclaimed, amused. "Everyone knew you guys liked each other except for you two." He added. They blushed harder, looking at each other. He turned around to go to his seat and saw Ayumi with shocked and blank eyes.

'Damn... She must feel sad since she liked Satoshi...' Yoshiki thought. 'But wouldn't she be crying by now? I wonder what's happening to her.'

"Hey Ayumi, you ok? You seem shocked." He asked while taking his seat. Their seats were right next to each others on coincidence. "..Have you heard about Satoshi and Nakashima?"

"Yea, I actually have." She said, awfully calm.

"Aren't you... Jealous?" He asked quietly.

"I thought I would be, but actually no. I thought I liked Satoshi, but I don't feel anything towards him anymore." She said. "...and I'm quite shocked about that... What happened to me?"

Yoshiki shrugged, confused a little, but also relieved that she wouldn't cry about this. It pained him whenever Ayumi cried.

School ended with a blink of their eyes. It seemed to go so fast.

'Time seem to go faster after the events we went through Heavenly host...' Ayumi thought. She headed back home with their friends.

"We have to go this way to pick up Yuka." Said Naomi, smiling. "We'll see you guys tomorrow!" She waved her hand at them. Then she took Satoshi's hands with her other hand and started talking to him. Ayumi could see Satoshi blushing when Naomi held his hands. She was still confused about her feelings.

'Wonder who my heart is looking for now...' She thought, turning back to Yoshiki.

"Let's take you home." Yoshiki said with a warm smile and his soft gaze, which was a perfect combination of making anyone's heart calmed and warmed.

'Wow... That smile...' She thought with her eyes unfocused. She almost tripped over a rock and was about to fall when he caught her.

"Ayumi! Are you okay? You seem out of mind right now." He said, helping her get balance again.

'So... Charming... Why have I never noticed his looks before..?' She thought hazily, looking at his face directly. 'Oh no, what am I thinking! Yoshiki's my friend! Wake up, Ayumi!'

She stood up quickly and looked down to cover her blush. Yoshiki was also blushing from the unfocused stare she gave him.

'I'm not.. Falling for him. I never liked him, did I? He.. Was protecting me every second in Heavenly Host... Is this feeling gratefulness? It can't be a new crush...'

"Uhh, I'ma go now, s-since my house is right over there." Ayumi pointed to her house awkwardly.

"Bye!" She said, running off to get out of the situation.

Yoshiki blinked a few times in confusion, then smiled.

"She's so cute...'

* * *

><p>After the incident on the Shinozaki Estate<p>

Ayumi didn't come to school today. Neither did Naomi. It was unusual for them to be absent, especially the class rep because she never missed school even if she was sick. It made Satoshi and Yoshiki be worried. So they decided to visit their house after school was over.

"I'll call you when I find out what's wrong with Naomi." Said Satoshi. He nodded and they separated their ways. He ran about three minutes to get to her house. Her house was close, but not too close. He reached her house, and pressed the button on the door.

"Who... Is it?"

He could hear Ayumi's voice. It was almost raspy and sounded hopeless. Something bad must have happened. He was worried that Ayumi might be in deep trouble.

"It's me, Shinozaki. You didn't come to school today, so...' He said, finding an excuse. 'So I was going to check on you if you were okay.'

"I'm fine... I just have a bad... cold..."

She was clearly lying. Her voice trembled whenever she talked and she didn't cough.

"May I come in?"

"NO! Uhh.. No... It's a mess in here... You don't want to see it..."

"Can you at least open the door so I can see you if you are okay..?"

"Oh, uh, sorry... I'm... I have a lot of things in my mind right now..."

Ayumi opened the door. It looked like she had been trying to cover up her swollen eyes, which was probably because of crying. Her hair was a mess and one of her twintails were untied. She looked down hoping Yoshiki won't see her face.

"H-hey.."

Yoshiki was shocked by her appearance. Something bad did happen.

"Shinozaki?! What happened?!"

"NOTHING happened."

"Stop lying to me Ayumi! Tell me what happened! I need to know!"

"You don't need to know ANYTHING!" Tears started falling down her eyes.

"AYUMI!" Yoshiki shouted, holding her shoulders. He stared directly to her eyes. Ayumi was surprised a little and stopped crying.

"STOP hiding in the shadows and come out! We are all going to help each other out until we all feel safe!"

Ayumi blushed when she made eye contact with Yoshiki. His eyes were focused on her, looking determined. Ayumi's blush didn't show because her face was a mess. Yoshiki let go of her shoulders when she let him in. Ayumi set on a couch and told him to sit on the opposite side. She started explaining what happened.

"Me and Nakashima... Went to Sachiko and Yoshie's house... The Shinozaki Estate. Turns out they are my far away cousin... No wonder why we had a same last name. We were hoping... To find something that can help get back our friends' existence. We found this book called the Book of Shadows.. Which is full of black magic spells and is from the Medieval times... We found a translated version of a spell which was..."

Yoshiki listened to her carefully. There were some pauses, but she was still calmed down by him.

"... Revival of Corpses spell. We tried to bring Mayu back.. But the spell failed and backfired on us... I was about to get my throat cut off when... Hinoe came in... Saved us... But instead she got backfired and.. And then.."

Tears started to form in her eyes. It rolled down as she said the word,

"She died..."

"Ayumi... Why didn't you tell me? We could have helped you... We-"

"NO, YOU COULDN'T HAVE. SHE SACRIFICED HERSELF!" Ayumi bursted with tears . "WHY DOES EVERYONE DIE BECAUSE OF ME?! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"Just because they sacrificed their lives for you it doesn't mean you deserve to die! They sacrificed their lives because they wanted you to LIVE!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL, YOSHIKI. DID YOU EVEN FEEL SAD WHEN OUR FRIENDS DIED?"

"OF COURSE I DID! WHO WOULDN-"

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO CHEER ME UP? ARE YOUR WORDS EVEN REAL?! OR ARE YOU JUST TIRED OF ME CRYING AND WHINING EVERYDAY? ARE YOU SAYING FAKE WORDS TO ME TO GET A MOVE ON?! YOU JUST WANT TO GET OVER WITH THIS. YOU ONLY CARE FOR YOURSELF!"

Ayumi knew this wasn't true, but the rage and sorrow inside her couldn't be controlled. These nonsensical words that hurt tore Yoshiki's heart like knives was unbearable for him. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"FAKE?! WHAT ARE YOU CALLING FAKE?! YOUR 'THANK YOU'S WERE A FAKE, NOT MINE. MY WORDS, MY FEELINGS, MY BEHAVIOR AREN'T FAKE!"

Yoshiki had screamed at her, everything he locked inside him has now been unlocked.

"MY WHOLE LIFE... BETRAYED BY WHO I TRUSTED THE MOST.. PARENTS... YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE A FAMILY? THINK IN MY PERSPECTIVE FOR ONCE!"

Ayumi realized everything Yoshiki said was true. He was in a worse situation than she was and she was keep crying in front of him. But the rage simply didn't go away, she tried hard to make it go, but it didn't work.

"THE ONLY FRIENDS I HAD... THEY ARE NOW DEAD. AND YOU THINK I'M SOME KIND OF A HEARTLESS AND SELFISH MONSTER?! ... I protected you, helped you, even risked my life for you and this is what I get. Words that rips my heart apart and a thank you that is not even spoke heartedly.. YOU are the REAL MONSTER HERE, SHINOZAKI!"

"I'M NOT A MONSTER! NOOO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Ayumi was out of control. She screamed for a few seconds until silence set in. Yoshiki looked outraged, but he kept quiet. Few minutes passed, and Ayumi was thinking about what she said. Her words were harsh, her actions were careless towards her savior. Ayumi felt tears again, and she gulped and broke the silence.

"I... I'm so sorry, Yoshiki... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it... I was out of control.."

"I wish.. You never saved me from the gym teacher..." He spoke quietly but audible.

"If you haven't saved me... I would have been expelled.. And I would have found another way... When you first encouraged me to stay in school, your tears... Convinced me.."

"I'm so sorry... Please forgive me... That wasn't me."

"If you hadn't appeared there. My life may have been bad, but at least better than this. The only reason why I stayed in school... Was because of you, Ayumi. You gave me hope. But now you made me worse. The only reason I stayed in school was because..."

"Yoshiki..."

"Because I fell in love with you on first sight."

Ayumi was shocked that he confessed to her. He loved her for this long and she didn't notice? She felt guilt flowing through her body with a flashback of moments every time she was mean and careless towards him.

"After you appeared, my hopeless life had found a purpose again. But now, since you... Don't want me in your life, I'll leave you alone." He said, standing up. He quickly got out of her house and ran to his house.

Ayumi quickly got out of the house, yelling Yoshiki's name. She tried to find him which she was unsuccessful at. She got to her home and broke down crying immediately.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier..." She said sobbing. "Why am I such a worthless piece of shit..."

Yoshiki packed his stuff at home. He wanted a fresh start. He knew he would never get over Ayumi but with the words he had been told about an hour ago, he assumed he would get hurt every time he saw her. He saw Satoshi's text. He replied "Good bye. I'm sorry." To him and blocked his friends' numbers. He didn't have much stuff to pack. He packed up quickly and started writing a note, sticked it onto a door, and left the house. He was on the streets now. His mind was unfocused and numb due to the impact at Ayumi's house.

'She hates me... She's the only reason why I was living but now...'

He realized he was on the crosswalk.

Then he heard a horn. It sounded like it was coming from a car.

He looked at the car, beeping and honking at him.

The car was driving fast towards him, but he didn't move.

It was a red light.

A loud boom was heard and everything went dark.


	2. The Next Day

_I got over 250+ views in one day on the first chapter! :D I am very happy about this, and I was gonna write this chapter next week but I guess I'll finish today. This one might be a bit short, but I still hope you enjoy! ^^;_

* * *

><p>Kishinuma Miki, Yoshiki's younger sister, was on her way to Yoshiki's house to visit him. She wasn't allowed to visit him because of her parent and their stupid business, but she couldn't leave her brother like her parents did. She was on a street right next to a car road, and saw a group of people gathered around somewhere.<p>

"There must have been an accident." Miki said to herself. She went to have a look. She went through the crowd of people to see a body lying down.

It was Yoshiki.

"ONII-CHAN!" Miki screamed in terror, quickly reaching down to him and tried to wake him up. His eyes were opened but they were cloudy.

"ONII-CHAN, ONII-CHAN!" She cried out. People gathered around her were whispering to each other.

"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" She yelled at the useless people.

"Wake up... Wake up..."

She cried while some people got their phones and called the ambulance. She felt blood in her hands. The blood was coming from his head.

"No... Please don't be dead..."

Soon the people heard a ambulance coming. Miki rode the ambulance, holding Yoshiki's hand.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

It was Saturday. Ayumi woke up, having nightmares about Heavenly Host and Yoshiki. She woke up sweating, and checked the phone right away.

There was one message from Satoshi.

'Hey! Yoshiki texted me something weird and blocked my number... What happened? Can you go check on him?'

The message was sent a day before, around the time Yoshiki and Ayumi had the fight. Her hands trembled a little. She replied a simple 'Okay, I will.' And started changing as fast as possible, and got out of her room.

"Going somewhere, Ayumi? Well, if you are, take this sandwich with you." Her mother smiled and handed her a sandwich.

"Thank you." She smiled back, stuffed the sandwich in her mouth, trying to chew the whole and got out of the house.

'I hope he's in his house... What am I going to do if he isn't there?'

She never meant anything from yesterday. She felt so guilty about it. She could cry at any moment.

'What have I done...'

Ayumi knocked on Yoshiki's apartment door, but it opened right when she knocked on it. It was unlocked.

"Yoshiki?!" She called. There was no one. Everything was clean. Too clean. She went to his room full of doubt that he was there.

"Hey, Ayumi! What are you doing here?"

She widened her eyes when she saw Yoshiki in the room but then realized it was a hallucination. She was now seeing his empty room.

"Hallucination..." She murmured, and started crying. She weeped and weeped. After she was done crying, she stood up and reached for a door. Then she noticed a note stuck on the door. She quickly took it and started reading it.

'Dear Ayumi,

I am sorry for yelling at you like that... I know you don't want me in your life... Maybe you wanted to say that the whole time. I'm sorry for annoying you if that is right. You won't have to ever see my annoying face again... And please, don't try to find me. You won't be able to. I will always be praying for you to be safe. I'll always love you. I always have. Please, be safe... I love you.'

'Yoshiki... It's not true... I want you to be in your life...'

How could she have been so blind? There he was, right besides her everywhere. All this time she was looning over Satoshi. That must have hurt him every second... His loyal words made her heart in pain. He was too kind. He deserved better. Guilt exploded in her chest and she started crying again. She cried until her endless tears got dried up. She was dehydrated and tired, but she had to find him.

"I have to find him! I have to!"

* * *

><p>She called Satoshi and explained what had happened yesterday. Satoshi's voice seemed a bit angry but then got calmer. They agreed to meet up the next day to find Yoshiki.<p>

She decided to write some sort of a diary until the day she found him. She wanted to wash her guilt and apologize wholeheartedly to him.

'Day 1 - Where did you go to Yoshiki? I'm so sorry... This is all my fault. You always told me that it wasn't, but it is. I was upset about Hinoe's death and... I couldn't control myself. I didn't mean any of it. Please forgive me Yoshiki. I love you, but I don't deserve to.'

* * *

><p>4 days since events at Heavenly Host have passed, and now the only survivors except for the lone wolf met up.<p>

"Any ideas on where he went to?" Asked Satoshi.

"Maybe the music store... Or an inn or something..." Naomi said.

"He could be anywhere! How are we going to find him? What if something happened to him?" Tears started dwelling in her eyes.

"Don't cry, class rep... We can't give up. We won't until we find him."

Naomi's cheer of encouragement reminded Ayumi of him too much. She saddened, but she managed to nod and smile.

"Do you have any idea where his favorite places are?" Asked Ayumi.

"Well... He does like the park, but he probably didn't go there since it was too obvious..."

"He did ask me to Karaoke before the events..."

"And you just rejected it?"

"Satoshi! Don't make this worse! She's already feeling bad enough."

"Well there is a inn near the karaoke so... There's a high chance."

They went to the streets near the karaoke and found a cross walk. There was a white taping shaped of a human not so far away from the crosswalk. White tapings were there to shape the body of a victim whenever there was a crime or an accident.

"Please don't let that be him..."

"He ain't stupid enough to cross when it's red light." Said Satoshi.

"Well it is true he was in deep shock." Naomi said.

"No..."

The day was unsuccessful, and the next day was Monday so she had to go to school. They decided they would search for him again after school was over.

'Day 2 - We found a victim's taping earlier today... God, please don't let that be him. Even if it was him, please let him be safe. Don't let him die. He is too good to be dead now. I love him. I won't be able to live if I figure out that he died because of me. Yoshiki, please be safe. I love you, but I don't deserve to.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad!" Said Miki. She was glad that Yoshiki was alive, but he barely was. The car was driving too fast, and he got hit directly. He was unconscious, and he might be able to die if he didn't wake up any time soon. His phone was demolished to pieces by the crash, so she couldn't call anyone close to him. She had no choice but to call her parents.<p>

"H-He got into a car accident?!" Miki's mom said worriedly. It was her son after all. She would be a sociopath if she didn't feel sad about this.

"Oh Yoshiki... I'm so sorry... Please live!" She cried holding Yoshiki's motionless hand.

Miki's dad didn't say anything. Miki saw her father's cold expression. He was the real reason why Yoshiki was disowned. He thought Yoshiki was too much of a rebel to take his place. Miki's and Yoshiki's father was a succeeding but heartless entrepreneur. He would do anything for his business. Miki glared at him, and at his cold look.

"The boy better live." Said her father, leaving the room.

Few hours passed, her mother was still crying and wishing that he'd forgive her for disowning him.

Then Yoshiki's hand twitched.

"Yoshiki?!" Her mother said in surprise. Miki ran up to her and watched her brother, wide eyed.

"M...mother? Miki?"

"You're alive!" Miki cried out loud, hugging him.

"I... Am..." He said, hugging his mom and Miki.

"Where am I..? What happened..?"

"You got into a car accident, remember?"

"I... Did? How..?"

"I don't know. Luckily you didn't get damaged much on the body, but u got damaged a lot on the head, so you were almost dead. I'm so happy that you're alive!" Her mother cried.

"I found you while walking down the streets... But your face was wet when I found you. What happened?"

"I... Ouch, my head..."

"Get some rest honey. You can explain later. Your father... Is here too."

Yoshiki simply nodded, without looking shocked. It was odd, but they were happy that he was alive. But they didn't know the fact that his father would be the happiest after they got home and Yoshiki started explaining...


	3. Year of Pain

_I can't stop writing XD_

_This is gonna be a long chapter (even longer than the first one) since the last one was short._

_So I decided to start writing a new chapter when the previous chapter gets 100+ views, 1 follow, review, and favorite each_

_(Is that too much?)_

_Check out my new story too! Its called "The Victims' Memoirs"_

_Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! We... Are now in the fun part... Huehuehue.._

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" Asked Miki with uncertainty. "Are you sure?"<p>

The doctor nodded.

"Yes. I am very sure of it. But do not worry. It may be a chance for him to make up his life again. You know, chance to restart. And that chance is valuable and rare."

"You sound like a psychologist... "

"Actually, I majored psychology. So trust me. This will be better for him."

"Ok, thank you... Miss..?"

"Shinuki."

"Thank you, Ms. Shinuki." Miki smiled and left the office. She was still doubtful about this, but basing on what happened in his life, this choice might be better for him. She was just worried that she might be making a wrong choice...

* * *

><p>An Year Later<p>

'Day 366 - Yesterday... It's been an year since he disappeared. Where are you Yoshiki? Naomi and Satoshi are exhausted now... I told them to take a rest. I told them I could do it on my own. But to be truthful, I don't have any clue where you are. We're out of leads and we're at the dead end. Please come back. I miss you. I love you, but I don't deserve to. '

Ayumi wrote the ending always the same. This diary was the only thing that kept her sane. It's been an year later after she had the fight. She couldn't believe he kept his words. She wished that he didn't. Ayumi was also exhausted. Getting nowhere...

They didn't exactly try to find him every single day after ten days passed. They were busy with school and life. But they never forgot about their friends.

Ayumi needed to get some fresh air. She changed simply and got out. She decided go to downtown, since it has been a while.

"I should buy some things for Naomi and Mochida. I didn't give them an anniversary gift..."

She went to a department store and bought a cute charm for couples. She knew she didn't need to buy them but they were her only people by her side now besides her parents. The other were all... Dead.

She was walking, not paying attention and bumped into someone. The charm fell off her hands.

A tall man she bumped into got the charm off of the ground and gave it to her.

"Cute charm. Is it for your boyfriend?" He asked, handing the charm.

"N..no. It's for my friends. It was their anniversary recently."

She kept her head down in embarrassment.

"Happy anniversary for them." He said. "Sorry for bumping into you, Miss.. I didn't get your name."

"Shinozaki."

"Ah. Sorry for bumping into you Ms. Shinozaki. But I'm kinda in a hurry now. Well if you'll excuse me."

Ayumi slightly looked up. The guy was wearing a suit. He was about 180 cm tall. His voice was very strict yet he had a cool in it. She looked up directly at his face. He was a blonde with grayish blue eyes which were sharp. It was him.

Kishinuma Yoshiki.

"Yoshiki?!" Ayumi exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"How do you know my name?" He narrowed his eyes.

"You don't... Know me..?"

"I've never met you before."

"How could you say that..? Kishinuma-kun, I spent a whole YEAR looking for you!"

Ayumi started crying of joy and pain all mixed together.

"I don't know you. Just please, stop crying. I need to go."

"I won't have any way to contact you..." She sniffled.

Yoshiki swiftly took out a business card.

"If you need to call, call with this number." He said, slightly annoyed. "Now, if you will please excuse me."

He then walked off quickly without even turning back. Ayumi's tears kept on falling down but she wasn't exactly crying. She couldn't lose him now. It's been an whole year.

"Yoshiki!" She shouted, but he didn't turn back.

"YOSHIKI!"

* * *

><p>She called Satoshi and Naomi immediately.<p>

"Mochida-kun... Naomi... I found him."

"WHAT?! Are you sure?" Satoshi shouted. It hurt Ayumi's ears a little.

"Yes. But he didn't remember me..."

"Maybe he's pretending..?" Naomi said.

"No way! Why would he be!" Ayumi sounded like she was about to cry again.

"Please don't cry Ayumi... It's bad for you. You've been in tears too much. Your body is weakened also." Naomi said worriedly.

"How did you meet him?" Satoshi asked.

"Well I sorta... Bumped into him. He looked a bit different too. He was taller and was... Wearing a suit."

"Maybe he's working for some kind of a company..."

"Yea. Did you get his number?"

"Yes... But he seemed pretty busy. I don't know when to call."

"Just try to call him now. Somebody else will get it if he doesn't."

"Okay. I'll meet you guys up tomorrow and tell you."

Ayumi hung up the phone and took out the business card. It looked professional. What happened to him during the year? She dialed the number and pressed call.

* * *

><p>"Yoshiki seems to be happy with his life..." Miki said to herself. "But what am I going to do when he finds out..."<p>

An year before he had a car accident. Yoshiki seem to have an amnesia caused by the damage on the head. A doctor said it shut itself down and rebooted, locking away the saddest memories. She said it sometimes happens when a brain can't take too much depression and stress. What was it called... D.. Dissociative amnesia? She said it would be better that way... To have him relive his life.

Her father was happy to hear this and started giving him education to take his place on the business. Yoshiki didn't argue and just took the lessons. It was odd because normally he would just be a rebel. Miki was happy to see him learning and be happy with his life, but he grew colder and colder to people around him because of his father's education. He changed a lot in a year. Strictness, full of knowledge, and coldness. She could never get used to them.

"Hey Miki." Yoshiki said, walking inside. "What are you doing in my office?"

"I was waiting for you."

Yoshiki may be colder, but he didn't lose his warm smile.

"My meeting just ended. We're going to release a new product soon so I'm going to be really busy. But I'm free now so you can talk to me."

"Ok. Remember when you had the car accident? You... Got damaged on the brain so you got a amnesia because of it..."

"Hmm. That's probably why I didn't remember that girl." Yoshiki said, reminding what happened earlier that day.

"But the doctor said it would be better for you to just move on rather than trying to find your memories... Since they are your saddest memories..."

"Well then I won't have to try. I'm happy with my life. If I remember the past I would just be living in a nightmare, right?" He smiled. "Let's go home. I'll get the car ready so come down."

He left the office. Miki got her jacket and was about to leave when a telephone rang. She got the call as usual.

"Kishinuma's office. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, this is Shinozaki Ayumi. I'm looking for Kishinuma Yoshiki. Is he here?"

'Shinozaki? I recognize that name... Yoshiki told me before when he used to attend school...' Miki thought.

"He's not here right now. I'm his younger sister. You can tell me what you wanted to tell him."

"I... Need to know what happened about a year ago! I've been searching for him since then..."

'Maybe she knows something... I should meet her.'

"I will tell you but I need to go right now. How about we meet up tomorrow near a karaoke in downtown? About at 8 if thats fine for you."

"Okay... Thank you for helping..."

* * *

><p>The Shinozaki girl sounded really tired... Tired with everything. Miki got to the car and drove home with Yoshiki. Miki was very mature for a 15 year old, so she could handle customer's calls well.<p>

"Yoshiki, who is this Shinozaki girl?"

"I don't know... I bumped into her today. She said she was searching for me. She even cried."

"She's not a stalker?"

"No. She's a normal high schooler. But she does seem familiar... I do- UGH..!"

"You okay?"

"Yea.. My head suddenly hurt."

"Uhh.. Try not to think about it." Miki was a bit alarmed, but this happened occasionally. 'Maybe his brain is rejecting to remember... Pushing away...'

* * *

><p>'Day 367 - This may be the last diary. I'm almost out of pages anyway. I finally found you. I'm shocked and happy. But every time I get reminded of your confused face, I feel like I'm gonna cry. I'm just happy that you are safe and alive. I will know what happened later today. If you are better without me, I will leave you alone. I'll do what's best for you. I've loved you for an year... Or maybe more. I love you. I still don't deserve to love you, or even be forgiven.'<p>

Ayumi sighed and put her diary away. When will she get to meet him? Will he remember her again? She had no clue what happened to him.

'It's almost time...'

She changed to neat and clean clothes. Nice outfit for meeting new people. Few minutes later she was in the convenience store to buy a bottle of water. She was kind of nervous to meet his sister.

'What if she gets mad at me for... Some reasons..? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

Then she realized this was the convenience store where she printed the Sachiko Ever After doll.

"I should have never printed that thing... Then they wouldn't have died..."

She had a flashback of the moment she printed the doll. Yoshiki was there. He had asked to go to the karaoke with him, but she said 'no' curtly.

'Because I fell in love with you on first sight.' He had said.

"Yoshiki... How long have you... How did you wait for so long..."

She wasn't going to cry. It would be embarrassing if the person she was going to meet knew that she had been crying.

"Hi! Are you Shinozaki Ayumi?" A girl about three years younger than her asked.

'She's about the same age as Yuka... I wonder how she's holding up.'

Ayumi nodded.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Kishinuma Miki. Yoshiki's younger sister. Let's go to that cafe over there."

They ordered two cups of tea. Miki was surprisingly mature for a 15 year old. Or maybe 14-year-old Yuka was too childish and spoiled in Heavenly Host and Ayumi got too used to her that made her think that behavior was normal for them.

"So.. Where do we start. Ah, right. You can ask what you want to know."

"What happened to Kishinuma about an year ago? He just disappeared..."

"Onii-chan got into a car accident... And hit his head. He was unconscious for days. When he woke up... He didn't seem to remember anything that happened."

"So... He got an amnesia?"

"Yes, but there were other causes too. Some kind of traumatic experience caused him amnesia. It's called dissociative amnesia. He can't remember the traumatic memories now."

"Then... Why does he not remember his friends? His times werent't always depressing."

"I don't know... Maybe because they are all connected to each other. He doesn't even remember his parents disowning him."

"What happened after he woke up..?"

"Well instead of going back to high school, my dad took him to get educated for his business. He's currently working for my father's business. He's quite good at it too. But his personality changed a bit because of it... I don't know how."

Ayumi couldn't believe the victim of the car accident was really him. He got the amnesia because of her. She felt pain in her heart. She had to make it up to him somehow. But how was she going to do that when Yoshiki didn't remember anything?

"Don't worry... Yoshiki is happy with his life. But I'm worried about what will happen after he remembers..."

"Can I... Meet him?"

"I'll ask."

Then Ayumi's phone rang. It was Naomi. She was supposed to meet her and Satoshi in 10 minutes.

"Oh... I think I need to go." Ayumi said, looking at the phone.

"Well here's my phone number so call me when you need to." Miki said smiling. "I need to go to. I already paid for the tea so don't worry about that."

"Hope to see you later!" Said Miki, leaving the cafe. Ayumi stood up, got her bag and left the cafe too.

* * *

><p>They met in a park near a school. Naomi and Satoshi greeted her.<p>

"Hey guys! Uhh... Happy late anniversary!" Said Ayumi, giving them the charm.

"Thank you Ayumi! That's so sweet." Naomi said, examining the charm.

"I met him while I was buying this..." She added.

"So did you figure out what happened to him?" Asked Satoshi.

"Yea. He got into a car accident and he's having an amnesia..."

"So he doesn't remember anything?"

"He doesn't remember any traumatic experiences he had... And every memory thats connected to it..."

They were in silence, thinking about Yoshiki. Naomi was the one to break the silence.

"Are you... Going to meet him somehow?"

"I might be. Miki said she'll ask. She seemed busy so I'll text her."

"Who's Miki?" Naomi asked.

"She's Yoshiki's younger sis." Satoshi answered before Ayumi could speak.

"Anyways, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow. We should head home."

Naomi and Satoshi nodded and they all separated their ways.

* * *

><p>Yoshiki laid on his bed. He was just staring at the ceiling, listening to a song called "In The Water". He didn't know why he liked it, but it was a good song. It was late, but he didn't sleep. He hated sleeping. He had the same nightmare every night.<p>

It always started as him in a school. There was blood and corpses everywhere. Screams were heard and he was running. Then the view suddenly changed to a murky pool. He would dive down there, getting a blurry vision, and reached for this object that looked like a human... A girl, perhaps. Then it ends.

He saw a guitar on the corner of his room. His father gave him that guitar last year, for his birthday present. When he first played it, he was shocked that he knew how to play it.

"I guess that's part of the amnesia too... Maybe I learned it somewhere before..."

The next song was a electronic song called "Precipitate". It wasn't one of his favorites, but it reminded him of something he couldn't remember.

"What was her name... Shinozaki..? Wonder what I did to her... She cried when I met her."

Then he heard a knock.

"Onii-chan, you in there?"

"Yea, come in."

"I met the girl you bumped into yesterday. Sadly I couldn't figure out what kind of relation you had with her. Maybe you could meet her yourself."

"Maybe. I do have free time this Saturday. I need to know who she is."

"Shinozaki texted me her number and her address. I'll tell her that you told me to meet her on Saturday."

Yoshiki simply nodded.

"Uhh... And try not to recall your memory. It may bring confusion."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>'Day 370 - I'm nervous. I don't know what to do. I never expected you to have an amnesia. Well it may be better than just suffering the whole year... This is probably gonna be my last entry. If stuff doesn't go too well, I'll keep writing it. I -'<p>

Ayumi got a phone call when she was about to write the ending.

"Hello?"

"Is this Shinozaki Ayumi?"

It was Yoshiki's voice. She was shocked and felt a little awkward when he called her with her full name.

"I'm in front of your house, so come down and we'll talk."

"Ok. I'll come down in a second."

Ayumi changed her clothes and headed downstairs.

"Hey, Ayumi. Who is that handsome guy out there?" Her mom asked.

"Mom... Do you not remember him? He's my classmate from second grade."

"That's him? Wow I didn't realize... Well go get him, tiger!"

Ayumi rolled her eyes and laughed a little. She went outside to see Yoshiki. He was wearing a bit big sweater and jeans.

'Cute...' Ayumi thought.

"I'm just here to figure out what kind of relations I had with you... Then I'll leave you alone."

She didn't want that, but he probably didn't know. It was basically meeting a person for the first time... Again.

"Follow me." Ayumi said.

They were walking down the streets in silence. Yoshiki thought the streets and the silence between them were familiar. But he didn't want the familiarity again. He hated the headache.

"Uhh... So why did you cry when you first saw me?"

"Well it's not exactly the first time... And I get emotional a lot..."

"Did I do something wrong to you?"

"Huh? No... No. It's... The other way around..."

"Nng." Yoshiki grunted in confusion. His head started to throb a little. He scratched the back of his neck. He didn't realize that was his usual habit. Few minutes later, they reached a small apartment. They went in the only empty house.

"Did somebody move out? The house is clean."

"Actually... This is your house."

"What? But I lived in my father's house with my family."

"... Let's get to the point. You disappeared an year ago. Me and my friends tried to find you, but we couldn't."

"Why would I disappear? I'm not one of those guys to hide and never come out."

"That's because... You left on your own. You didn't hide... You just left. And it's all because of me..."

Ayumi was trying her best to hold it in.

"We were classmates on the second year of high school. We had a group of friends... 7, to be exact. Then we all got... 'Separated'. So there was me, Mochida, Naomi, and you left. We got into a fight... After my sister passed away. And then you left..."

"So I left just because we got into a fight?"

"There's more to it... But what I really wanted to say was.."

She couldn't hold it. She let tears fall while she weeped.

"I'm so sorry... I never meant any of that. I w-wish I could've done better for you. I treated you like you were n-nothing. I'm so sorry... Even if you don't remember, I just wanted you to know. I'll never forgive myself for what I have done. You don't need to forgive me. I just wanted to tell you how I felt..."

She coughed and sniffled a lot. She closed her eyes and more tears formed.

"Don't forgive me..."

Then she felt something warm on her cheek. It wiped her tears. She opened her eyes in confusion. She saw a hand cupping her cheek,wiping tears. She blushed.

"Please don't cry, Ayumi..."

She saw him getting closer to her. His face was getting closer and closer. Their faces were centimeters away, both closing their eyes. Their lips were about to touch.

Yoshiki opened his eyes suddenly. He realized what he was doing. He quickly backed away, widening his eyes, shocked.

"Wh-what am I doing? I'm so sorry. I don't- I need to go."

'What am I doing to a person I just met? Or... At least whom I don't even remember?!'

He quickly ran out of the apartment.

"Yoshiki..." Ayumi said quietly, still blushing. "His head might not remember me... But his physical being still does.."


	4. Truth, Past, Realization

_Uhhh I deleted Victims' Memoirs becuz I honestly had no idea what to do with the next chapter_

_and yea its about time i released a new chapter aint it? _

_well here it goes... _

_And check out my other fic 'A 'Stuffed' Week'! It's less serious than this story (more cute i guess) and fluff.. yea (its Ayumi X Yoshiki hue) _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter is gonna be.. sweeter than the other three. Heheh._

* * *

><p>Yoshiki couldn't believe what he had done. He tried to get it out of his head but he couldn't. He felt heat on his face every time he thought about it.<p>

"God dammit!" He growled, punching the wall. 'Ugh! Why in the world did I do that? She must think I'm a perv or something...'

"I'd better stay away from her... I don't want to do more weird things.."

Ayumi and Yoshiki almost kissed in that apartment. He didn't realize it was a part of himself that still remembered Ayumi. Instead, he thought he tried to flirt with a pretty girl instinctively. Yoshiki felt so embarrassed that he left right away without saying goodbye.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Miki asked, concerned.

"H-huh? Of course! Ye-yea..."

"Why are you stammering so much?"

"I-I'm not. If you have no business with me, leave me alone!"

"Okay, fine... You don't really have to yell at me ya know. It seems like you are covering something up more."

"Leave me be!" He yelled, panicked.

Miki smirked, giving a teasing face and left the room.

Yoshiki took a deep breath. 'She's not gonna let go of this... Arg, I'm so stupid!' Than a text message came.

It was her.

'Hey, Yoshiki, why did you run off like that? Is something wrong?'

'Why is she acting so casually?' He thought.

'No, no... I'm busy, that's all. Sorry for just running off like that. I won't be able to reply back since I'm busy. Bye.'

* * *

><p>Ayumi was also flustered. She couldn't keep thinking about the moment.<p>

"Heheheh.."

She was dreaming the moment. Her heart was pounding and she was blushing.

'Yoshiki can be so romantic sometimes... Why did I never notice in the past? I hate my past self...'

She saddened when she remembered the past, but soon got over it by thinking about the incident again. She took out her phone and started texting Yoshiki. She was getting nervous about this.

'What should I text him? Oh I really don't have any idea... Should I apologize? No, that would be awkward... Maybe I should act casually... But how? I can't... Auughh... Can't stop thinking about it! Focus, Ayumi!'

Her face was getting reddened again. She slapped her face with both of her hands.

"Oww.." She said.

Ayumi's mother was watching her from the small hallway. She grinned when Ayumi slapped her face, being flustered.

'My girl is all grown up... She's finally happy after her death.' She watched her bounce around, squealing. She was sad about Hinoe, but at least Ayumi was happy again.

Ayumi sensed someone moving in the hall. She quickly went out to see but her mother had already left.

'Mother better not have been watching me...' She felt embarrassed doing all the squeals that could be heard everywhere in the house. 'But there's no doubt she's been watching...'

'I'd better tell Naomi about this!' She thought excitedly. She called Naomi to meet up.

* * *

><p>Yoshiki was walking on the streets. He was nearby the karaoke.<p>

'Why do I suddenly feel weird... This place seems familiar...' He thought, staring at the place. Than he felt someone poking him.

"Yoshiki?"

Familiar, sweet voice. He turned around to see Ayumi. He widened his eyes.

'Oh shit! Gotta run!'

He quickly turned around, hiding his reddening face, and pretended like he never saw her.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Ayumi said, following him.

"I d-don't know you." He quickly replied. It was obivous that was a lie.

"Stop lying. I need to talk to you, Yoshiki!"

"That's Kishinuma, thank you very much. Stop calling me by my first name! I don't even know you well." He said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Ok, Kiiishiiinuumaaa, let's try this again." She said teasingly. "If you didn't know me well, than why did you try to kiss me?"

"That wasn't me! I'm sorry! I don't even know why!" He said.

"It's fine. I understand."

'How can she understand when myself can't understand?' He thought.

"But I seriously need to talk to you. And it's not about... you know."

They both fell in awkward silence for a few seconds, blushing.

"I n-need you to meet my friends. Well, our friends to be exact."

"Fine... But when?"

Then they saw a taller girl with short hair heading towards them.

"Now."

* * *

><p>Naomi couldn't believe her eyes. There she saw Ayumi, and a 6 foot tall blonde boy. She couldn't even say hi since she was so shocked.<p>

"K-Kishinuma?"

"Finally someone calls me by my last name." He said, looking at Ayumi. Ayumi gave an awkward smile.

"Naomi!" She called out before Yoshiki could say anything.

"Hello, new person." Yoshiki said.

Naomi was still in shock, but she managed to shake Yoshiki's hand.

"What's your name?"

"You d-don't remember? Oh yea y-you don't... My name is Naomi Nakashima. It's been a long ti- I mean, nice to meet you." She stuttered in shock.

(_I decided to write their name as first-last order instead of last-first order since it sounds better.._)

"I think you already know my name. And pleasure to meet you to." He said with a warm smile that he always gave to new people he met.

"Ayumi... did you tell Satoshi?"

'Satoshi? Hmm... Familiar.' His head started aching again.

"No... I didn't get to call him."

"I'll call him."

Naomi went away to call, but didn't go too far away.

"Satoshi Mochida is your best friend if you didn't know."

"Wonder how he looks like."

Yoshiki still felt awkward Ayumi being next to him. He slowly moved away from her, so she couldn't notice.

Naomi shouted, "He's on his way!" after she hung up the phone.

"Kishinuma, you have to tell us what happened to you when you went missing!"

"Oh yea... I forgot to ask that when we met up. But I really didn't have time to ask that since you ran off, huh?" She smirked at Yoshiki with half risen eyebrow.

"I had b-business to do!" He exclaimed, blushing. Ayumi loved using that as an advantage. Yoshiki's reactions were so cute every time she said it.

"Huh? What happened between you two?" Naomi asked curiously.

"Nothing big really." Said Ayumi, laughing. "Hey, is that Mochida?"

"Satoshi!" Naomi and Satoshi embraced each other. "Uhh.. Say hi to Kishinuma."

"Kishinuma?" He pulled away and saw him. "YOSHIKI?!"

"H-hello."

"YOSHIKI! WHERE WERE YOU?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH TIME WE SPENT TO FIND YOU?"

"Calm down! I'm sorry for... Whatever I've done wrong, Alright?"

Satoshi tried to punch him but Yoshiki blocked Satoshi easily.

"SATOSHI! Calm down for shit's sake! I told you, he has an amnesia!" Naomi yelled.

Satoshi then stopped, remembering that he had an amnesia.

"Uh... I'm so sorry. I didn't realize."

"It's fine, I guess."

Yoshiki faced Ayumi.

"Rather a strange meeting, I should say."

"Sorry about that... He was just worried."

Few minutes later, they settled down. Then Yoshiki started explaining. Ayumi already knew everything from Miki, but she still listened for his perspective.

* * *

><p>"So... We should start discussing how we can get your memories back."<p>

"Hmm?" Yoshiki hummed curiously. "What do you mean my memories? You mean the memories before the accident?"

"Exactly. I'm not sure if there is a way how to recall your memory back, but I assume it has to be something with a strong reminder." Ayumi said. She had a doubt about the theory though.

'He said he couldn't live without me... then why wasn't I a strong reminder..? Is there something stronger..?' She thought sadly.

"Were my... memories pleasant back then..?"

They remained silent. Yoshiki's backstory wasn't the best one. It was actually one of the bad ones.

"I don't want to live in pain if the memories are painful, okay? I am happy now, and I don't want confusion nor sorrow. That will just cause me to lose hope."

"But there is a memory... that we can never forget..." Satoshi said. He was talking about Heavenly Host. Yoshiki's only friends and the teacher he trusted died.

"Don't try to force me to remember again." He said coldly. "Maybe the accident was a new start for me. A chance that will never come again. I don't want to ruin it by the past memories. The past is history; the past is already gone. I'm not gonna let the past drag me away from my future."

Yoshiki turned away.

"Please, don't try to find me." His cold voice shocked them. He used to be nice to them, at least. He changed a lot too. He was more logical and smart. Also colder. "I need to go."

He walked away. And his friends from the past stood in silence.

"I have to make him remember." Ayumi said quietly, the silence was now gone.

"He just said to not drag him away." Naomi protested.

"I don't want to lose him." She said, looking down.

"You are being selfish!" Satoshi said.

"I am... But I can't help it. There is a person I know... who can fix this."

"Shinozaki. I know you've been selfish all along. Since Heavenly Host... Or even maybe in Heavenly Host, you were selfish. But not this much!" He exclaimed.

"But after all I've done to him... After I knew how much I HURT HIM! I want to comfort him. But I won't be able to do that if he doesn't remember!"

"He said he was happy now! It's just you, Shinozaki. You want him. You just want to wash off your guilt. Just for your guilt. Do you even love him? Or is it just a part of yourself that doesn't want to be in the pain of guilt anymore?"

"STOP THIS!" Naomi shouted.

"No, she needs to know. Did you even realize how much he cared for you? Even if you did, don't you have a slightest clue on how to repay that? You might think loving him back might, but no. He doesn't love you anymore. He doesn't even remember you! So repay him.. in an other way."

"I..." Ayumi was hurt by the truth. She closed up her heart, and stopped listening to his words. She was too fragile to handle the truth, so she ran away.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Ayumi Shinozaki. What made you come here?"<p>

"I have a friend who has an amnesia. I want to bring that memory back. I beg of you, Eiko."

"It's been months since my death. And this is the first time I've heard my first name since then..."

The girl named Eiko drifted in her own imagination.

"Eiko Shinuki."

"Yes?" She came back.

"I need your help."

"You want a cure for an amnesia huh... Can you explain how it happened?" Eiko said.

Eiko Shinuki. She is a natural born medium who used to be a psychology majored doctor. She was killed by using too much black magic, but black magic also helped her exist and live in this world. She had souless eyes and pale face, but other than that, she was perfectly alive. She was one of the master psychic users and black magic users. She was strong and useful. The only problem was that she was a sociopath. She would never help without making a deal.

"He got into an accident... and hit his head."

"I assume you had a fight with him before the accident?"

"How-"

"It's pretty obvious even without using my psychic powers... I can read it on your face. It tells all."

'She truly is an expert at these... The problem is that she's too dangerous, considering that she can use black magic.'

"When a mind shuts down because of it's pain... It means it is locked away. The cause is you. So you are locked in the deepest parts. That's why he can't remember you nor have feelings for you."

"But he almost k-kissed me..."

"Ah, is that so? Well that means the body is still aware. It's just the brain. When a human feels an emotion, the whole body reacts. So even when the brain can't recall, the body can."

"Is there a way how to bring him back? And possibly a spell to erase sorrow?"

"Did this friend of yours have a sorrowful past?"

Ayumi nodded.

"Then I recommend not to bring back the memories. Nobody likes to think of their sorrow, do they?"

'This Shinuki surely talks good... She's convincing me with words... But I can't give up on him.'

"You do know it's extremely selfish to try and bring his memories back just for your purpose, right?"

"He's not himself right now. If he remembers, I can make him happy again!"

"Are you believing that not-proved theory to hurt yourself no more?" She smiled. "You want him. You need a person to rely on. You only have him on your side, don't you? Everyone dead, the other two are already dating, so the only one left is him."

"I feel so bad for him. Being used by his beloved. You are a parasite, young lady. Look at yourself... Face the truth." She continued, words striking Ayumi. "Pitiful... Pitiful Yoshiki... Always have been so sweet and caring... But didn't get what he deserved... He couldn't even let go..."

Ayumi couldn't talk back. She felt like her mouth was glued together. Ayumi wondered how Eiko knew all of this.

"He is actually very similar to you, Ayumi. He has a fragile heart. He was afraid of losing you, so he protected you, but never confessed. He couldn't let you go... He didn't trust anyone else. Just like you don't trust other men except for Mochida..."

Ayumi felt tears falling from her eyes. Eiko grinned, looking at her, full of pity.

"His past, filled with tears that never shown. Wounds that you've made worse. Sorrow that would never be forgotten. Now he doesn't have any of them. But you want to bring them back?"

Ayumi realized she was right. Satoshi was right. Yoshiki was right. She wouldn't dare bring his memories back. The best thing Ayumi could do for him was...

...Help him when he wasn't looking...

...Protect him when he is in confusion...

...Prevent him from getting his past again...

...And leave him be...

Forever watching him.

To repay.


	5. Remember The Memories

_I'm planning to make another fanfic_

_Of course its Ayushiki_

_but it's gonna be a sad story _

_(sorry im a sadist)_

_Anyways hope you enjoy this story!_

_And hope you guys are okay with my OC, Eiko Shinuki. She's a villain so... I hope it doesnt matter much_

* * *

><p>Yoshiki was in his room. He was finishing off his work from a new project his father's company was holding. He actually didn't work at home, but he thought he would get his mind off of the things that happened recently by working. The work finished quite quickly since he was an expert at it. Now he didn't have anything to do. He wandered around his room, and saw his closet. He opened it, and a small bag fell out and hit his head.<p>

"Oww..." He groaned. He rubbed his forehead. "What is this bag?"

He opened up the bag, and took out what was inside. Some books about instruments, clothes, and a student ID card fell out. He took a closer look at the ID card.

'Kishinuma, Yoshiki'

There was a picture of him wearing a school uniform. It looked awfully familiar. He found the uniform he used to wear in the pile of old clothes. He tried the jacket on. It was pretty small, but it still fit. He took the picture from the ID card and compared himself.

"Nothing different. Except the youngness in my face." He chuckled.

Then a piece of paper dropped from the student ID card.

It flew down to the ground. He picked it up and examined it.

"This is..."

He was shocked.

"Sachiko Ever After Charm..!"

* * *

><p>Ayumi was in her room, drawing. She had improved greatly since his disappearance. She applied to art colleges today. She mostly drew to get Yoshiki off of her mind, which seemed to work for a little bit, but thoughts came back later on.<p>

"Dammit..."

She finished another drawing. She got up from her chair to take a rest.

"It's been a while since I wrote the last entry of my diary..."

It has been a few weeks since the last time she met Yoshiki. She stopped writing her journals too then. She dressed up and went out of her house.

She gasped.

Yoshiki was standing right in front of her.

"We need to talk." He said. He seemed quite angry about something. She nodded nervously and followed him.

"What's... wrong, K-kishinuma..?"

He didn't answer.

"Why?" He finally said. "Why did you apologize?"

Ayumi felt chills through her body. His words were cold.

"No, you don't have to answer. I already know the answer."

'What does he mean..?'

He took out something from the pocket. It was a piece of ripped paper.

"That's-!"

"Do you have a part of this?"

Ayumi was stunned by the shock, but she took her charm out. She always brought it by her side.

"You lied about the group separating. They died. In Heavenly Host."

"You remember?!"

"Yea, I remember, but only up until... The nightmare happened."

"You... Remember... You... Remember!"

Ayumi's eyes were tearing up with happiness. Yoshiki seemed to not care.

"I remember, but so what?"

"What do you mean..?"

"Even if I remember, it doesn't mean I love you like in the past."

"Yoshiki I-"

"STOP CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME!"

Ayumi fell tears rolling on her eyes. Yoshiki never treated her this way. He never yelled at her except when they fought... And now.

"I don't want to remember. I just want to keep living like this! I can't remember how I met, nor how I fell for you, but I can remember how I felt about you..."

"I'm sorry I lied to you... I thought you would never believe me..."

"You think that's the point right now? I remember how you treated me. How you always called Mochida when I was always there."

"I know! I made a mistake! I said I'm sorry... I will never forgive myself for what I have done!"

"I almost kissed you on the time you cried. You didn't back away. Do you love me? Or is it just an act from your guilt?"

Ayumi couldn't answer. She didn't know either. She knew she loved him, but she didn't know how she loved him.

"So you don't. That's fine, because I don't either." He smirked. "This memory of mine... It doesn't feel like mine. I feel like I'm in a third person view. And by this view... Your act, was absolutely unforgivable."

"No I do love you! I do! I just don't know how to explain it! And yes, I have done horrible things!"

"Oh you do, huh? Unfortunately for you, I don't give a shit."

"Why are you being so mean?!"

She felt tears dropping fast, forming a puddle on the ground.

"Am I? As much as you were to me?"

"I tried to find you when you went missing... I've searched EVERYWHERE!"

"Did you now? Did you try to find me everyday, with every might? The past me would have done anything to find you if you went missing!" He glared at her. "And you were trying to bring my shitty memory back just because of your selfishness."

"I changed my mind! I wasn't going to do that now! I was going to... Leave... For your own life..."

"How generous of Shinozaki. Actually doing SOMETHING for me." He smirked again. "I feel bad for my past self. How did I even endure that pain? Oh yea, I got shut down since I couldn't handle it. And all of this happened to me just because of one cruel and careless girl."

There was silence except for Ayumi's sniffles and weeps.

"I'm taking my revenge right now, Shinozaki. I know I can do much worse to you, but I think this is enough. Besides, I'm not cruel as YOU are."

He started walking off.

"Yoshiki... I'm so sorry..."

He seemed to pause, but he continued walking again.

'Why did you stop? I deserve worse...' She thought. She wondered how long Yoshiki had held in his tears. She wasn't a good girl who cared about her friends. She was a bad girl who used a boy for protection, and gave hate to him instead of thanking him.

* * *

><p>'This is... For the best.' Yoshiki sighed. He had two feelings mixed up together inside him. It was true he viewed himself as third person view... But it didn't mean he couldn't remember how he felt. He regained his emotions too. Gentle, loyal, warmness... His feelings for Ayumi... All returned. A part of him hated Ayumi too though. All her doings. He couldn't bare to watch his pitiful self being pained by a girl. The hatred had to be out somehow.<p>

He felt a weight being lifted from his heart after he yelled at her. But his heart broke when she apologized for the final time.

"I never cried... Huh..." He sighed. He couldn't keep thinking about her sorrowful face, all wet from tears.

"No. I can't forgive her. I won't."

He felt dizzy from all the information that had hit him after he found the charm. His confusion never helped the headache.

"Why can't I remember anything from before that? Ugh..."

He grabbed his forehead in pain.

"So... This Satoshi is the real problem... Seems like everyone likes him right? I wonder what's so special about a regular guy.." He said to himself. "No, I can't make him the one to accuse. It wasn't his fault."

"I wonder if there is a spell or a therapy to completely erase the emotion... Or at least to let go of someone."

Miki had told Yoshiki that a doctor names Shinuki had advised her.

"Let's see if she can help."

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Kishinuma." Eiko smiled.<p>

"Pleasure to meet you."

"I've heard a lot about you... But first, let's see what you want."

"I have a hard time letting go of... Things. I need help."

"Ahh, It's about Shinozaki, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"She visited here too... She wanted to bring your memory back. Selfish girl. I convinced her to let go though."

"Convince? She's pretty stubborn."

"She is one of the most stubborn people I've met. But, I was able to convince her because of her flaws."

"So... Is there a way? I don't want to talk about her."

"Indeed. I decide the payment on the situation, and for this one, you won't have to pay. It's a very simple job."

"Oh... That's very... Generous of you."

"Do not worry, Kishinuma. I know you can't trust people easily, but I've got no catch. I like to do this... For my own amusement. See her in pain..."

'Pain..? I don't want her to be in pain... Ugh, forget it. Why do I need to care about her anyway?'

"I can sense your conflict inside you, Kishinuma. I'll help you immediately. Come closer."

Eiko touched her cold, transparent hand on his forehead.

"I'll leave it like... Ayumi Shinozaki was just some memories in the past. You'll get some 'nostalgia' sometimes, but it won't hurt you."

Her hand glowed. Yoshiki felt a peaceful feeling flowing through his mind. Seconds later, the glow faded.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Shinuki. You are very kind."

"There is no problem. You may live your happy life now. You only get one, short life. Use it wisely."

* * *

><p>Ayumi was crying all day. She couldn't help but weep and mourn. Luckily, her parents weren't home, so they wouldn't bother.<p>

"Why... Yoshiki..."

"You never... Hurt me..."

"But I deserve this..."

"I wished you to remember... But why does it hurt more..?"

"What am I going to do now..?"

"How can I show how much I love you..?"

"He probably doesn't care..."

"Can I just see you for the last time, smiling..?"

"Do I have any pictures of him..?"

She said all these things to herself. If someone saw her, she or he would think she was crazy.

She wiped her wet face. She stood up from her bed, her legs trembling. She got her phone, looked through the photos. She finally found one photo of him. It was a group picture that Morishige sent. It was taken right before the horrific incident.

Yoshiki in the picture was smiling lightly. His warm gaze was shown from his sharp eyes.

"I found it!" Ayumi exclaimed. "Only one though..."

She sat on her table, got her sketchbook and started sketching. She loved his warm gaze and smile. It always cheered her up. She smiled softly when she finished the sketch.

"I love you so much..."

"It was you all along... Maybe I liked you from the start too... But I didn't know myself... I ignored you because you were a delinquent..."

"I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO STUPID!" She shouted, tears bursting out. She really needed someone to rely and lean on.

"Yoshiki always let me lean on him... I can't believe I just threw away the person I needed the most like he was nothing..."

She started coloring the sketch. After it was done, she left a little quote that was more like a message. She kissed the drawing slightly, and laid on her bed. She smiled slightly, thinking about what Yoshiki had done for her... Everywhere. Then she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dark. Room. Probably Heavenly Host. Locked up. Vision blurry.<p>

"Where..."

"Let go of her, you bastard!"

A tall figure wearing black school uniform was right in front of her. She was being held by something.

"Huh..? Let go!"

It was Yoshikazu, holding her.

"NOOO! LET GOOO!"

"Shinozaki!" Yoshiki charged at the anatomical model, but he was pused back. "MOVE AWAY, ASSHOLE!"

He kept on charging, but he fell back. He was obviously in pain.

"STOP THIS!" Ayumi yelled. "Run away, go! Just leave me! Get out of here!"

Yoshiki didn't listen to her.

"Shinozaki... Don't worry. I'll save you!"

"No! You're bleeding badly! You're going to die if this keeps up! Leave me! I order you as your class rep!" She was desperate for Yoshiki to be safe.

"Cut that class rep crap! I'm not Satoshi... But I'm going to protect you anyways!"

Yoshiki got a gas burner and burnt the anatomical model. The model melted, and Yoshikazu dropped her and left.

She quickly went to him.

"You jerk! You dumbass!" She cried.

"Class rep... Glad to see you in one piece... Heheh..."

She kept crying, punching him, saying 'You dumbass!' Every time. Yoshiki just laughed lightly. She sobbed and hugged him.

"Don't die! Don't die dammit!"

"Alright, alright! Just stop crying already!" He said, patting her back. "Shinozaki, I want to see you smile."

"I love your smiling face most of all."

Then the anatomical model suddenly stood up. It grabbed Yoshiki.

"Run.. Shinozaki! RUNN! RUNNN!

"Nooo... NOOOO... NOOOOOOOO!"

Ayumi woke up, panting. She remembered the anatomical model room, but she never remembered that part.

"Yoshiki... Protected me always..." She sobbed.

"Did that actually happen..?"

She read books about dreams. They may have dreams about their other path of fate.

"Every time... I owe him..." She said. "He even... Said he loved my smile... Even when he was hurt..."

"How much do you care about me..?"

* * *

><p>Yoshiki got up from bed. It was about dawn. And he had a nightmare. He was in Heavenly Host, and he was killed by the anatomical model.<p>

"Why do I have to save her even in my dreams..."

He sighed, got changed and went to work. Gladly for him, he didn't think about her when he was working, even when he did, he remembered it as one of his memories. It did feel very nostalgic, though.

"The spell did work after all..."

"Now I can get a move on..."

He sent Ayumi a text message.

'I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I truly am. But it doesn't hurt anymore. We won't have any problems we bump into each other next time.'

He finally had a happy day. He was glad he regained his peace. He would sometimes drift into his dreams, thinking when he hugged her in the school, when he saved her from drowning, and other times. He felt no pain.

Only

Happiness.

* * *

><p>Ayumi's eyes were all swollen from the crying. She managed to get her eyes calmed down, thankfully. Then she got a text message. She read the message, and felt weird.<p>

'Something happened. I need to visit Shinuki again. She knows what happened.'

Shinuki's office was pretty close to her house. She reached there in five minutes.

"Ah, it's you again."

"Could you explain?"

"Explain what?"

"You already know."

"Haha, fine. He came to me and asked me for help, so I did. Done deal, end of story."

"What did he ask for?"

"His emotions to be... Moved on. You know, like nostalgia."

"So this all feels like past to him?"

"Well practically everything IS in the past, but yes."

"Oh... That's not... Bad..."

"Ayumi, you sweet girl. You know it's good for him but you can't give it up! Very similar to Kishinuma, I should say. Your friend, Seiko, had a crush on Naomi but she never confessed. She wanted Naomi to be happy! But you and Kishinuma... Can't let your love go to someone else... Ahh, you guys are the cutest, aren't you?"

"Seiko... What?"

"Never mind that, just some babblin'. It breaks my heart when you guys miss each other so much!"

"But he said that he doesn't love me... And the hatred in his eyes..."

"Oh, my Ayumi, do you still not realize? He can't let go of you. That's why he came to me! He does love you... Well, did. And the hatred is a part of him that... Hates you. It's complicated, if you know what I mean."

"So... He lied?"

"Partly, yes. Ahh, the lovebirds... Always gets my heart tingly! That's a disadvantage I have."

"I thought you didn't have feelings since you are... A sociopath."

"Excuse me, young lady. Sociopaths are varied, you see."

'How did a strong psychic like her become a sociopath..? Maybe she was born like that from the start...'

"Yes, I am a natural sociopath."

"Cheater..."

"Haha. What am I cheating on, life?"

"Basically, yea, with your powers and all..."

"But life got the better of me. I'm dead, remember?"

"O-oh.."

"Anyways, let's get to the topic. Why are you here? Just to ask that?"

"I have other things too... I had a dream... It felt so real, but it never happened."

"Oh yea, I saw. Yoshiki had the same dream with you. Oh, and, sorry, I might have been spying on you guys. But don't worry, I watch over all my visitors."

"Funny..."

"Quite amusing to me, I should say. Maybe it was an aftermath of my spell. I don't know well about dreams, but I can assure you that actually happened... In the other path of your fate."

"Oh..."

"Well excuse me then, I have a business to take care of."

"Huh?"

"Oh yea, you probably know, but when I use my spell, the target gets sick, right?"

"Of course, I am aware of that. That's why you need a sacrifice."

"Your friend didn't seem to realize that."

"WHAT?! Haven't you told him?"

"Why would I?"

"YOU MONSTER!" Ayumi screamed, quickly running out of the office.

Ayumi had to get to Yoshiki. She just had to.

Before it was too late.


	6. Wake To See

_I'm not sure if I should make this more than 7 chapters. I'll see what I can do and decide. Anyways, if you see in my profile, I'm making a new sad story. Well there is going to be a interactive choice so... If you choose the right one, there will be a happy ending. _

_Let's see if Yoshiki gets better from the sickness! _

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Yoshiki was practicing his guitar. It has been a long time, but he still remembered how.<p>

"Hey, Onii-chan. I gotta go to school."

"Huh? Yea, you do that. I'll keep on practicing."

"Enjoy your day off!" Miki said, running out of the room.

Yoshiki stood up from his bed to go out.

"It's boring in here... I should go buy Miki's birthday present."

He changed quickly and headed to a department store.

'Sacrifice...'

'Huh? What was that?' He thought.

'Sickness...'

"Who's there?"

The voice stopped.

"What was that..?"

Then his legs started to feel wobbly.

"Oh god..." He muttered.

He slumped on a nearest bench, and sat there. He tried to move his legs, but he couldn't.

His arms too, became like his legs.

"No... No!" He said. "Someone help me!"

But his voice was losing power, so nobody could hear him. He fell out of the bench and collapsed to the ground.

"Help!" His voice didn't come out. He could hear his heart thumping slowly. Everything became blurry, as his head reached the ground.

"Help..." He cried out with no voice.

His visions became dark and blurry. The last thing he saw was a figure grabbing him.

* * *

><p>He woke up. He was on his bed.<p>

"Dream..?" He whispered. "What a awful dream..."

The entrance of his room opened, and two girls came in.

"Onii-chan! Wake up already, sleepyhead!" Miki said.

"Yoshiki!" Ayumi said, she wiped tears off of her eyes.

"Ayumi..." He said. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's fine... And... Was it true? You said you didn't care about me..."

"How could I? It's impossible for me to forget about you."

"Than never go to Eiko Shinuki's office again! You tried to get over me."

Ayumi started crying. Yoshiki motioned Miki to leave. After she left the room, Yoshiki hugged her, and stroke her hair.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Yoshiki, I love you... Don't ever leave me again!"

"I won't... And I love you more..." He said, still hugging her. He felt so happy to be with her. Although he couldn't remember how he met her, he loved her as much as before. They were now on bed, and Ayumi fell asleep because of all the tears she shed. Yoshiki cuddled her close, smiling and fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>It's been a week. Ayumi sat next to him, holding his hands.<p>

"Wake up..."

Yoshiki has been in coma since then. Ayumi had found him motionless, near a bench.

"Why..? Why did you have to get that spell on you..?"

Yoshiki was lucky to be alive. If Ayumi wasn't there, the spell would have ate his consciousness, memories, and even his soul. She had a charm with her to break the spell, but he didn't wake up.

"That demon... Is going to pay..."

When people dealt with Eiko, they always needed a sacrifice. They would buy small animals as a sacrifice. Eiko was still half-living in this world because she fed off on souls of innocent beings. She was another form of a demon, except the fact she was still human.

"How am I going to get him back..?"

"A simple chant would do."

"You..!"

"Yea, yea, I know you want to kill me and all, but you know I'm useful." It was her. The demonic sociopath.

"I'm going to take revenge! How dare you!"

"Huh, I thought you didn't care about him. Oh yea, that was two years ago... Ain't it?"

Ayumi scowled, annoyed by her presence.

"I could make him awake, and get his memories back."

"How... Nice of you. What's the catch?"

"You know already. Your soul. Your bloodline has a gift, Shinozaki! That's what I want."

"My life..? For his memories..?"

"If you say it that way, it seems like a huge fraud deal. I... always thought there were two lives in a human. The heart and the brain. You know, physical and mental being. You remember Heavenly Host? That place took both lives. Greedy place. But I, on the other hand, want a life for a life! How can it be more fair than that?"

"You talk too good."

"Isn't that a good thing? So, you want the deal or not?"

'I've done too much to him... It's better for me to give up my soul for him...'

"Soul is not really a big thing! And you even have a medium body, so your body will be able to live with a new brain. Who knows? Maybe she'll treat Kishinuma nicer than you do."

'Not a big thing...'

"Don't worry, you'll be able to float around and live as a ghost! Except that I'll get to have your powers."

"Did you plan this all along?"

"Yes and a no. No, because I can't control the way you guys behave nor I can change fate around, yes, because I'm getting what I want the most by predicting your acts."

'You confusing little shit...'

"Fine, we'll make a deal."

Eiko grinned creepily and started glimmering. She put her hand over Yoshiki's eyes for two seconds, and removed it. Than she gave a note to Ayumi.

"That's the way to get his memories back. Remember to come after you are done. I'll give you two days to enjoy with him. And if you don't come, I'm taking his life away too."

Eiko disappeared.

Ayumi heard some kind if a whisper.

'He'll wake up... When he finishes his dream... It won't be too long...'

* * *

><p>"Yoshiki."<p>

Yoshiki's eyes slowly opened. Ayumi was laying besides him still.

"Yes?" He said with a sleepy voice.

"Can we stay like this forever?"

"Of course, Ayumi. Forever." He said, cupping her cheek.

"I'm glad." She said, touching the hand which was cupping her cheek.

Yoshiki smiled with half-closed eyes.

"I've waited so long for you." He said, looking at her. "Now I'll never let you go."

"Thank you..."

Ayumi reached in closer to hug him.

Ten minutes later, Miki came bashing in.

"WAKEY WAKEY, LOVEBIRDS!"

Ayumi and Yoshiki shot up, alarmed from the call. Miki giggled at their reactions.

"Breakfast is served!"

"I'll... Be right there!"

"Ok!" Miki yelled, running out of the room.

"That scared me." Said Yoshiki, smiling at Ayumi.

"Me too." Said Ayumi.

They were staring at each other. Yoshiki grabbed her waist gently and cupped her cheek.

"Are you... Okay with this?"

"You seriously have to ask?" Ayumi giggled.

They closed their eyes and reached each other, but then,

"Yoshiki."

"Huh?"

Yoshiki turned his face to see another Ayumi next to him.

"Wake up, Yoshiki."

The other Ayumi had different clothing, had her hair down and looked more tired.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Who are you?"

"Yoshiki, is that me?" Said the Ayumi he was holding.

"I think so."

The other Ayumi wasn't looking directly at him. Instead, she was looking downwards.

"What's happening?" Yoshiki shouted.

"This...is...your...dream..."

Miki came in his room with blank eyes.

"You...are...in...a...coma..."

"I'm in a dream? Does it mean you're fake?" He asked Ayumi.

"No! Why would I be fake?"

"Did I make you up? In my dream?"

"You...did..." Miki said.

"Ayumi..."

The room started cracking.

"You...are...now...waking...up..." Miki said, then disappeared.

"I don't want to wake up... I want to stay with you!" Yoshiki said, holding Ayumi tightly.

"Wake up..." The other Ayumi was still there. She looked like she was grabbing something. The ceiling was continuously cracking and repairing over and over again.

"Stay here with me! I don't want to be destroyed..."

"I won't leave you. Even if I made you up... Even if you are fake."

"I'm fake..?"

"I don't know... But I will stay here with you."

'I have to stay with her... Ayumi doesn't love me in reality... It's just her guilt...'

Yoshiki and Ayumi held each other. The ceiling became more and more unstable. For some reason, Yoshiki found it hard to keep his dream stable.

"I can't..."

"You can! I don't want to die... Protect me!"

Yoshiki was very confused on what was happening to him. This was all a dream? Since when? Why was he waking up now?

A powerful force kept on forcing him to wake up. The other Ayumi was now crying, mumbling something he couldn't hear. The only thing he could understand was 'wake up'.

The ceiling broke apart finally. The force was too strong for him.

"Ayumi! Stay close!"

Everything crumbled down. The ceiling was now a white void. The remnants were being sucked into the void. There was nothing around them except for themselves.

"AHH!"

Ayumi was floating midair. She was struggling to get down to Yoshiki.

"Why are you pushing?" A familiar voice said. He turned to see Eiko.

"This is your way out. Go into that void with her."

"Why?"

"That's your way out." She said, and jumped to get herself into the void.

"Ayumi! I'm going to jump too!"

"No! Pull me down!"

"But that's the way out!"

"No, no, NOO!"

'I'm so confused... What am I supposed to do? Why is everything happening so fast?'

Yoshiki had to decide now. Whether to jump or not. But either way he was going to get sucked in. He jumped while Ayumi screamed in despair, and they faded in in seconds. The world didn't exist anymore.

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Yoshiki opened his eyes. He was in a hospital. "That was a dream after all..."<p>

He felt something on his side. It was Ayumi, grabbing his hand. She fell asleep on a chair right next to his bed.

"How long was I asleep for?"

He checked his phone, which was on a stand next to him. A week passed. The last thing he remembered was him fainting near a bench.

"So since then... I've been in coma."

He reached his other hand to stroke Ayumi's hair, but then stopped. He was still unsure of her feelings. He awkwardly put his hand down, and looked away.

'I shouldn't wake her up...'

He slowly took out the hand Ayumi was grabbing. There were two beds in the hospital room. He lifted Ayumi up carefully, and placed her on the other bed. He put blankets on her.

"Sleep well, Ayumi."

Yoshiki stared at her with sad eyes. Ayumi was sleeping peacefully, but sometimes mumbled his name. He remembered when he yelled at her.

"I realized how selfish I was too... You can't just return my feelings just because I did things for you..." He sighed, and sat on his bed.

"Maybe I wanted too much from you... There's no need to follow me anymore though. I've already forgave you. No need to wash your guilt off... All I need from you is you being by my side always..."

He laid on his bed, and closed his eyes again.

* * *

><p>Ayumi heard everything he said.<p>

"He doesn't know..."

She was woken when Yoshiki lifted her up, but she pretended to stay asleep.

"He doesn't know I love him back... A part of me must wanted to bring his memories back for my sake..."

She felt a tear falling from her eye.

"I feel like I put Yoshiki in deep confusion because of my greed..."

The beds weren't too far away. She looked at Yoshiki's sleeping face.

There was no noise to be heard. They breathing sounds were too quiet to be audible. It was peaceful. Peace was needed after a long time of chaos. Ayumi felt her heavy eyelids being closed by the silence. They were both asleep.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

Yoshiki felt an object touching him. He slowly opened his eye and saw a smiling Ayumi.

"Are you...feeling better?"

He slightly nodded.

"Thanks...for...nursing me..."

"It's not a problem at all. Come on, let's go get you food."

They went to the hospital cafeteria. The food wasn't too good, but Yoshiki's empty stomach didn't mind. The conversation was only filled with eating sounds, and nothing else.

"Yoshiki." She said, tired of the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Why... Did you get that spell on you? I thought you hated me..."

Yoshiki didn't answer. He tried to find a right one, but none came to him. Instead he asked a question.

"Why do you still care about me when I yelled at you..?"

"Because... You did the same to me... Don't you remember?"

"Yes I do... But I don't know why I did though..."

There was silence again, but only for a few seconds.

"Did you know... I would be mad at you if I got my memory back..?"

"Not really... I don't know much about psychology so..."

"Hmm... Why did you try to get my memory back so desperately? Was it guilt?"

"There are feelings... Stronger than just guilt. And you didn't answer my question."

"Uhh... I don't hate you... Well, a part of me did, but not anymore. When I... got a part of my memory back, feelings came back too... I guess."

"I thought you viewed it as third-person?"

"Yes, but feelings weren't. So... When I shouted at you... I really didn't mean it..." He said. "And it hurt so much... When you started crying... I couldn't get my mind off... It ripped my heart."

Yoshiki was staring at the table, trying not to make eye contact with her.

"I...l-loved you too much to forget... So I needed help."

"Yoshiki..."

"I know you don't love me back. You just feel like you owe me... That's why you're doing this."

Yoshiki stood up from his chair.

"There's no need now. You've already done enough to wash away your guilt. Please don't let me prevent you from living your life."

"No, I-"

Yoshiki turned away and went to his hospital room. Ayumi chased him, and finally met him in his room.

"YOSHIKI!" She panted. "Will you just please listen to me for a second?!"

He let her catch her breath and waited for her to start.

"Yoshiki... What made you think that..? That I don't love you..?"

"What..?"

"If it was just for my guilt... I wouldn't have searched and bothered you for so long... I did it... Because I NEED you. I can't live without you. I already would have been killed... or even suicided because of the traumatic events if it weren't for you... YOU ARE MY LIFE NOW!"

Ayumi felt another explosion of tears. Yoshiki was shocked for seconds and realized what she meant. Yoshiki went towards her and cupped her hands on her cheeks.

"... And you are mine too."

He closed his eyes and let his lips meet her lips. Ayumi seemed stunned at first but soon she closed her eyes too. Lips slowly moved with each others', locking them in sync. They didn't seem to pull away, at least until they needed air to breathe. They panted for air.

"You are... More than what I always dreamt of..." Yoshiki said, holding her waist.

"Heh..." She smiled shyly. "If I were smart enough to realize in the first place... We didn't need to go through all the hard times..."

"Spring will always come after the winter is over." Yoshiki smiled.

"Wow, I'm surprised. Using expressions like this? I guess you did get smarter after all."

"Hey, don't underestimate me." He chuckled.

"Let's get out of this hospital." She said, pulling away. She smiled at him.

* * *

><p>They checked out of the hospital.<p>

"So... Do you want to get your memory back?"

"Is there a need?"

"Not really... But you did say you wanted to know how you fell for me." She said, giggling a bit.

"I... Guess... Yea." He said, a little embarrassed. "Wow. How long have I liked you? 2 years?"

"Almost, yes." She kissed his cheek. "But I'll love you more than you love me."

"No way. You sure you love me more than the 'Mochida-kun'?" He teased.

"Hey! I don't want to remember my shameful past. Gives me cringes!"

"S-sorry! I was just surprised to see how much you've changed over the year."

"I won't change anymore. I'm going to stay here with you forever..."

"That's what I want." He chuckled. He quickly stole a kiss from Ayumi, which made her flustered.

"Yoshiki! We're in the public!"

"I don't care. I could make out with you right here if I wanted to." He teased more. Ayumi's reactions were priceless.

"Yoshiki!" She slightly punched him, her face turning redder.

They walked to Yoshiki's old apartment and decided to stay there.

"I finally get the one I wanted the most." Yoshiki said, grabbing Ayumi. They kissed again. They could never get tired of that feeling. This one was a bit short, but they didn't mind. It wasn't like kisses were limited.

* * *

><p>"Time to get your memories back." She said, standing up from a couch she was sitting on.<p>

"How does it work?" He asked.

"I have a note..." Ayumi said, taking out the note she got from Eiko. "First... Explain the first moment we met. Second... Be at the most memorable happy place we were in? Third... French kiss."

Ayumi and Yoshiki blushed at the third step.

"What kind of stupid cure is that?" He said.

"It doesn't sound displeasing." She said, seductively looking at Yoshiki.

"Don't give me that look. Or I'm doing the third step right here and now."

"Oh no... I'm so scared!" Ayumi said sarcastically. "But seriously, where is the most memorable place? Happy place, not Heavenly Host."

"Wow, if my happy moments were in there, than I must have gone through worse hell before that." He laughed. "And I can't consider this as a happy place since... We had the fight here..."

"Guess we didn't have much memories together..." Ayumi saddened.

Yoshiki grabbed her shoulders.

"Look, this ain't your fault. We'll make more happy times afterwards. We've got forever, right?"

Ayumi remembered the deal she made with Eiko.

'Actually... Two days...' She thought.

"Yea. Let's keep thinking though." She managed to say.

"Maybe the time we first met? But I don't know where that is."

"We first met in school... Glad it's Saturday today. We can sneak in and do it and go. It would be embarrassing to do it in front of everyone."

"I don't mind." He grinned.

"You wolf." She giggled.

They reached the exit. Suddenly, Yoshiki blocked her way to get out. He stared at her with serious eyes.

"What's wrong..?" She asked.

The serious look turned into a playful look.

"You cannot leave without giving a correct password." He said.

"God dammit, Yoshiki. It's almost 4!"

"Invaild password, try again."

"Fine... Yoshiki, you, are, a, retard?"

"INVALID ANSWER!" He said, tickling Ayumi. Ayumi was a ticklish, so she laughed and giggled until he stopped.

"Yoshiki! I never thought you would be this cute. You always seemed like a-"

"A delinquent?"

"Ye- NO! NO, no. I mean... Fine."

"Man, when are you going to get that title off of me?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't look at me with your puppy eyes. Makes me wanna hug you to death! And I don't mind anyways." He laughed. "And try the password again."

"Wah... This is so hard... Give me a hint at least?"

Yoshiki pouted his lips out, and puffed his cheeks like a pufferfish.

"Ohh... That's what you mean, you adorable wolf!"

Ayumi grabbed his cheeks, and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Aww... So short!" Yoshiki said. "But I guess... Valid password. You may pass through."

"I'll kiss you all day after we're done." She said, seductively stroking his chins.

"God, you make me high. Let's get this done quick. I hope our days will be forever like this!"

"We are... Couples now right?"

"Yea, why?"

"I mean, you didn't even confess to me in a romantic way..." Ayumi said.

"Too bad, missed your chance. Guess you'll have to wait for your romantic proposal."

"Proposal?!" She said, blushing.

* * *

><p>'Two days.' Eiko had said. 'I'll give you two days.'<p>

'I guess I'll have to enjoy my two last days... Or at least... Do my best to give Yoshiki the best times in his life...'


	7. Time is Ticking

_Sorry for the long wait! I guess we have one more chapter to go :P_

_I'm doing whole new (three) series and a spin-off for my own story, A 'Stuffed' Week_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"How are we gonna sneak in?" Ayumi asked. "The door is locked!"<p>

"Hmm... Do you have a hairpin?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yea, I think. Here."

Yoshiki began lock-picking the door. Then there was a clicking sound. Yoshiki opened the unlocked door.

"Yoshiki! How are you so experienced at this? Have you stole before?"

"N-No! Of course not! It was just...my luck."

Ayumi narrowed her eyes. Yoshiki waved his hands, gesturing he was innocent. They walked down the hallways of the school.

"I have school on Monday dammit."

"Heh, I don't go to school anymore."

"Jerk!" She pouted.

Yoshiki took that moment as his chance and quickly kissed her, leaving Ayumi flustered.

"Hey!" Ayumi said, running to Yoshiki.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." He chuckled.

"Oh look, we're here!" She exclaimed.

"Doesn't seem really special."

"I know...but I'll still explain," she said. "You were getting accused by a gym teacher...called Tsubota of smoking. I saw you guys and the teacher was saying mean things to you. And you were about to hit him, but I stopped you by calling the teacher. I sent him to the principle's office and told you to just...endure for three years and graduate. That's the first time we met. On first grade."

"Were we in the same class?"

"No. But we were in second."

"I wonder what affected me so much," he said. "Why did I even smoke back then?"

"I guess your environment..."

"Environment?"

"You know..." It was a hard topic to bring up. "Family troubles..."

Yoshiki realized he was disowned by his parents back then. He remembered it when he found the paper piece, but so much things has happened so he didn't really mind.

"Oh..."

"What are you going to...do with them now?"

"I'll just pretend I don't remember. I don't want to be separated from Miki again."

"Sounds fine," Ayumi smiled. "Uhh, shall we continue?"

Ayumi looked a little nervous. Yoshiki smirked and abruptly pulled her waist close to him.

"Ah!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"We shall." He said, smiling.

He smashed his lips into hers, making her gasp a bit. Soon their lips moved, warming each other. His tongue slightly licked Ayumi's bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Ayumi pushed back for the first, just to tease him. Then Yoshiki got a little more forceful, so Ayumi let him in. Yoshiki tasted her mouth while Ayumi did the same with his. Their tongue wrapped around each other and rolled. Yoshiki felt something flowing in her head along with pleasure. A familiar but new thing. It was his memories. The memories of him falling in love with her and him always sticking around Ayumi. They stopped kissing, panting.

"I... remember now..."

"You do?" She said, looking up while hugging him.

"Yea...I understand now..." Yoshiki said. "You came in as my savior, then turned into my last hope, huh..."

"You are for me too." Ayumi said, hugging him tightly.

"I promise I'll never leave you."

Ayumi just hugged him tighter. Ayumi wanted to promise that too, but she knew it was impossible.

"Let's head back." Ayumi said.

"To my place?" Yoshiki said, teasingly. "If you know what I mean."

"Dammit, you!"

Yoshiki chuckled and held Ayumi's shoulder, making her closer to him.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Yoshiki and Ayumi were in a car.<p>

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, to my place."

"But your apartment is-"

"My current residency."

Ayumi gulped in nervousness. Yoshiki chuckled.

"Don't worry, my parents won't mind. Miki will introduce you."

The car stopped, and the two got out of the car to see a huge house. It seemed like a mansion.

"Welcome back, sir." The guards said.

"Tell Miki I brought a guest."

"Ok, sir." The guards went in. Miki soon came out.

"Hey, bro! Oh, hello, Miss Shinozaki."

"Hello Miki." Ayumi smiled.

"Welcome in!"

Ayumi stepped in the huge mansion, seeing a modernistic and beautiful interior.

"Wow! Yoshiki, you live here?"

"Heh, yea." Yoshiki chuckled.

Two people are walking towards them.

"Hello, young lady." The female said.

"Ayumi, this is my mother." Yoshiki said. "Mom, this is Shinozaki Ayumi, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Ayumi said.

"Me too." She smiled.

"Your girlfriend?" Yoshiki's father asks.

"Yes. I love her with my whole heart."

Ayumi blushes a bit by his comment.

"She better not be a gold digger." He said coldly, leaving.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that." Yoshiki whispered.

They talk with Yoshiki's mother for a while and went to Yoshiki's room.

"Ayumi," he said. "I'm so glad we'll be together forever now."

Ayumi flinched a little by the word, 'forever'. But she decides to slightly nod.

They chat for a while.

"Can you tell me what happened to you on that year? More specifically?"

"All I did was literally study," he chuckled. "I went through shit, even if I didn't mind."

"At least you caught up with your studies," she smiled. "You'll get the highest grades if you were in school."

"I won't be going back though."

"But how about our friends?"

"I have work to do. I can meet them outside," he said, smiling. "What did you do?"

"I had a pretty normal, but a little depressing life after you were gone... But I deserved it. It was my fault that you got into all this."

"God, how many times do I have to say? Don't blame on you! It doesn't matter now. The present is what all matters."

"Thanks..." She smiled weakly.

A while later, Ayumi was at Yoshiki's computer, doing her own thing. Yoshiki got bored and went through Ayumi's little purse thing. He found a small diary.

"Hey, what's this?"

Ayumi turns around, and gasps.

"NO! DON'T-"

Too late. Yoshiki began flipping through pages of her depressing diary.

"Ayumi..," he said. "You've been torturing yourself with this?"

"I just wanted to remember you...and I really didn't have any pictures of you, nor I had fun experiences with you to remind my self in the first place..."

Ayumi sighed. Yoshiki was right about what matters is the present, but past kept striking whenever it could.

'I have to give Yoshiki the best days, so anything like this won't happen to him,' she thought.

It was already late. Ayumi couldn't believe she had one day left, but she decided to enjoy what was left for her life. Yoshiki looked at Ayumi, who looked down, and kissed her.

"Still thinking about that?" He said. Ayumi didn't answer. Yoshiki suddenly smiles.

"Well I won't let you think about it." He smirked. He grabbed Ayumi and started kissing her neck. Ayumi gasped. He chuckled at her reaction. Then he stood up and went near the door. He placed his hand on a light switch.

"I won't let you think about it even once for tonight."

Yoshiki turned off the switch, locked the door, and grabbed Ayumi before starting to kiss her passionately. They stared at each other, full of love and a bit of lust, and laid their bodies on bed.

* * *

><p>(( A.N. Sorry guys! I'm not going to write the sexy part. First, I don't know how to write it, and second, writing this part is hard for me. The kissing part is even hard for me since I really don't know how it feels and shit. I'm not planning on writing lemons in the future neither. Well, sorry for your disappointment, but please continue! (If you want to write for me I'll be glad xD)))<p>

* * *

><p>Yoshiki wakes up and kisses Ayumi's forehead.<p>

"Good morning Ayumi."

"Mmm...Good morning."

"What do you want to do today?"

"Let's go on a proper date..."

"Amusement park?"

Ayumi nodded.

"I'll bring us breakfast."

Yoshiki said, sitting up. His abs could be seen.

"No..don't go..."

Yoshiki chuckled. "Heheh, I'll be right back."

He starts wearing a simple shirt and his pants, and gets out of the room. Ayumi is still cuddling in bed.

After they get breakfast, they go outside. They drive to an amusement park and play there.

"Are you good with the rides?"

"You bet I am!" She exclaimed.

After they're done playing, they grab lunch and watches a movie. It was early evening, and Ayumi became really nervous.

"Ayumi, you look worried."

"Hmm? Oh, no, it's nothing."

"You're hiding something. Tell me."

"It's really not!"

"Stop lying! I can see it on your face."

Ayumi felt her face heating up while her eyes became watered up.

"Ayumi!" Yoshiki said worriedly, hugging her.

"I'm s-sorry I lied." Ayumi sniffled. "I have to leave soon."

"Where? I'll go with you."

"No! It's literally impossible to!"

'You can't go to Eiko with me! She'll just kill you!" She thought.

"Please, tell me what happened."

"No! Then you won't let me go."

"Please..."

Ayumi couldn't back away now. She knew Yoshiki was too stubborn to back up.

"I...I made a deal with...her..."

"What?!"

"When you went in coma...she said it'll be impossible to get out..." Ayumi cried. "And you would die soon since the hospital said they'll be treating you for only a few weeks...then you'll starve to death..."

"But-"

"I didn't want you to die! You deserved to live! So she traded your life back with mine..."

"She's taking your life away?!" Yoshiki exclaimed. "I can't let her do that!"

"No! I have to do this!"

"If you die, I'm dying with you!" He yelled.

"Please! I'm not dying. My soul will be just taken away and my body will make another me to live in!

"But that won't be same as you, will it?!"

"It'll be similar! She'll love you too! Think of it as me but without any memory!"

"What will happen to YOU then? I know Shinuki won't do anything good with you!"

"What am I supposed to do then? Let her take both of our souls? NEVER!" She shouted. She broke Yoshiki's grasp and ran away.

"AYUMI!"

He saw her taking a cab. He hurriedly took his car and trued to follow her cab, but he missed it.

"DAMMIT!" He punched the handle. "WHY DOES EVERYTHING GO BAD FOR ME?! WHY CAN'T I LIVE A HAPPY LIFE WITH HER?! WHY?!"

* * *

><p>Ayumi ran out of the cab. She was in front of Eiko's office. She opened the door.<p>

"Ah, Ayumi. I see you just made it in time." She smiled.

"You disgust me..."

She chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, but I really could use a good psychic blood like yours! Now, if you'll follow me."

Eiko opened up a secret entrance behind a bookshelf. The chamber inside looked like a part of a ruins of an old temple.

"Let's start the ritual shall we?"

Ayumi doesn't answer.

"You have to have a calm soul. It'll hurt if you are uneasy." She said with her eerie but soothing voice.

"So," she said, standing near Ayumi. "Did you have fun times with Kishinuma?"

"Yes..."

"Good. That'll be the moment he'll remember with you the most. Well, at least with your soul," she said. "Be happy for him! He's finally going to have a happy life...with an alternate version of you."

"Yes... I must..." She sighed.

"I won't let you do the dirty work. You get to do the high quality work along with other psychic souls! I have plenty of other souls yo do the dirty work."

"How many...do you have?"

"Hmm? Oh, about 4 psychic souls. Really bothers me since I need the max number of 5. And 5 normal souls." She said so simply. "I finally get to have another psychic soul! You'll be the strongest of them, I bet."

Ayumi was half listening. She was concerned about Yoshiki.

"I couldn't give him a proper goodbye..."

"You'll get to see him since I'll let you float around when you aren't working for me."

Eiko started setting up. She retrieved her spell book.

"You are one lucky girl, Ayumi. Kishinuma doesn't really have interest in girls other than you." Eiko said. "It'd be great to have a boyfriend like that. But you know, I'm dead."

"If only I knew sooner..."

Eiko stood a little back from her. Her hands started glowing white.

"Yes, Ayumi," she grinned. "Blame you and your stupidity."

A white light started approaching Ayumi, slowly.

Ayumi closed her eyes, waiting to get her soul ripped off. She could only hear things.

There were light whooshing sound and almost inaudible buzzing sounds coming from the lights of her doom.

Then she heard:

_Step_

_Step_

_Cling!_

She opened her eyes to see what was happening, but she only saw white flash.


	8. What Fate Awaits (Finale)

_The finale of the story_

_Thanks for 9000 views! 1000 more and we'll be at 10k views._

_It's going to be a bit short but_

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Finale<p>

Ayumi saw a flash of light. It was so bright that she had to cover her eyes with are hand.

'This is it,' she thought. 'The end of me.'

* * *

><p>Yoshiki arrived at Eiko's office. He examined the place. Something felt different about that place. He saw a diary on a table. He curiously picked it up, and skimmed through it. A small key dropped out of the diary. He grabbed it.<p>

'I wonder what this is for?'

He looked around the small office and found a long vault. The key fit perfectly. He opened the vault and found a sword. There was a note inside too.

'Save my sister'

"Sister?" Yoshiki said.

He went back to the diary and read it carefully.

'Eiko's Diary Entry 278 -

I died today. What a shame. I could've done more things before I died. I offered demons a deal, so I'm walking here on earth again. I never should have made the deal. Took life away from my brother, Eiji. I was always envious of his powers, but I felt bad. Oh Eiji, I'm sorry. But now I'm the most powerful being on earth. Even more than the demons. I just need one more spirit to bring your life back. Wait a little more, little brother.'

'So she's been killing people for this?"

A small voice came from somewhere. Yoshiki took the sword from the vault and approached the small voice. It was coming from a bookcase.

"You'll get to see him since I'll let you float around when you aren't working for me."

It was Eiko's voice.

'She must be in here!'

He moved the bookcase forcefully, but it didn't work. He tried grabbing books, and finally found a right switch. He opened the door and saw Ayumi and Eiko. There was a light coming out of Eiko's hand which was slowly approaching Ayumi.

"NOOOOO!" He yelled, running to Ayumi. He swung the sword at the light. The light reflected and the whole room turned white, blinding everyone's sight.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later the light faded away. Ayumi saw a tall human in front of him. He collapsed.<p>

"Yoshiki!"

Ayumi ran to the collapsed figure. She grabbed him by the shoulder and lifted his torso up. She leaned him against her.

"Urghh..," Yoshiki groaned. "Ayumi..."

"Yoshiki...why did you come back?"

"I told you, I'm going wherever you're going." He chuckled, coughing a bit.

"You almost died! Do you know how dangerous that was?" Ayumi shouted. "Are you okay?"

Yoshiki nodded. Ayumi helped him get up. He stumbled once, but he got up fine later.

"So...close..."

Eiko was still there.

"I was so close..."

"Give it up, Shinuki." Yoshiki said in a firm tone. Eiko smiled.

"It doesn't mean I failed though," she smiled. "I can use spells whenever I want to!"

The atmosphere trembled and became heavier when Eiko cackled. Eiko's blonde hair started lifting and turned black. Her eyes turned completely white and a purplish aura surrounded her. Yoshiki lifted the sword up again.

"STOP THIS, SHINUKI!" Yoshiki screamed. "YOU THINK THIS IS WHAT YOUR BROTHER REALLY WANTS?!

"DO NOT. SPEAK. OF MY BROTHER!" Eiko screamed also, her voice darkening, seemed like multiple voices were speaking. The room was shaking violently, and walls started to crack. Yoshiki and Ayumi flinched and lost balance, but regained it again. Yoshiki threw the sword up in the air. The sword started glowing, staying in midair. Then it summoned a figure.

"Eiko," the shimmering figure said.

Eiko widened her eyes, staring at the figure. Her aura died down. The room shook no more.

"Eiji..," she said.

"Eiji?" Ayumi asked.

"He's her brother."

"Eiko...you don't have to revive me. It's fine." Eiji said.

"But...it's my fault...because of my greed..." Eiko said.

"I forgive you...I know you envied me...you always lived in my shadow, even if you were older..." Eiji said. "I should have treated you better..."

Eiko said nothing. She was back to her ghoul self.

"Come with me Eiko...let's rest..." Eiji said.

"I can't," Eiko said. "Look at my form..."

Then the sword transformed into liquid, and dripped on Eiko. Eiko's body glowed then turned into a spirit. Eiko's face was much calmer than before. Spirits that she managed to capture were released now.

"Thank you, Kishinuma..." Eiko said, lifting up with Eiji.

She flew down to Yoshiki and gave him something.

"Open it...when you feel the happiest..."

"T-thanks."

Eiko smiled. She took Eiji's hand and they both shimmered away.

"They're...gone..." Ayumi said.

"Yea."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I saw this diary of hers... Turns out she had a backstory as well."

"Thanks for saving me...again." Ayumi said. "I wish I could make better choices..."

"Hey, at least we got to give Shinuki a rest, right? She might have done worse if we didn't put her down."

"We? No, you did." Ayumi said.

"No, we did. I wouldn't come so desperately if it wasn't you."

"You only care about me!" She said playfully. "Care about others as well!"

"Nah, I'm better off chasing you for the rest of my life."

"So we'll stay together like this forever?" She smiled.

Yoshiki cupped her cheek and kissed her. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of lips moving with each other.

"Of course we will."

"I love you."

"I love you more." Yoshiki grinned.

"I have school tomorrow." Ayumi said.

"Aww, Ayumi. Don't break the moment!"

"I was going to ask if you could walk me there tomorrow." She said, smiling.

"I don't see why not." He smiled too.

"Shame I can't see you in school..."

"But you'll see me anytime besides school."

"You promised you'll graduate!"

"Fine...I'll see what I can do." He sighed, not wanting to go back to the boring school. "Let's get you home."

* * *

><p>Next day morning, Ayumi was walking to school with Naomi. Satoshi soon came by too.<p>

"How have you been, Shinozaki? You took a week off from school."

"It had been...adventurous." She laughed. "Also we have a 'new' friend on our side now. It'll be the 4 of us now."

"4 of us?"

Then they saw a car parking near a road. They saw a tall, familiar figure waving at them.

"Yoshiki?! He's coming back to school?"

"You bet I am." He grinned. "Get along well, Satoshi?"

"You remember me?"

"Yep. Shinozaki here helped me out." He glanced at Ayumi.

"Wow, Kishinuma, since when did you get a car?"

"Long story. Let's get going!" He said, grabbing Ayumi's hand. He quickly kissed her to make her flustered.

"You guys going out?" Satoshi said, surprised.

"What did you expect?" Ayumi giggled.

"We can finally go on double dates like I always dreamt of!" Naomi said, delighted.

Everyone was surprised to see Yoshiki coming in the classroom. He was absent for more than a year, now he was here, holding Ayumi's hand.

"Are they dating?"

"Oh my god, he's back?"

"Since when did the class rep get a boyfriend?"

"She used to be so depressed...look at her now!"

"Who is that hot boy?"

"He's gotten taller, wow."

Yoshiki just casually sat at an empty desk. Apparently Satoshi and Naomi were still in the same class with Ayumi even in third grade.

"How does it feel to be back?"

"I guess I can see some familiar faces." He said simply.

"Heh. We have a short day today, so we'll get out of school quickly!"

"Thank god."

"At least you'll concentrate on studying now." She giggled.

"Wanna watch a movie after school?"

"Sure!"

"I'm glad I'm sitting next to you. I can copy your notes."

"Hey! Make your own notes!"

"Heh, fine."

The classmates were surprised to see Yoshiki actually studying in class. So much changes happened to him so they needed time to adapt to his new behavior. After classes ended, Yoshiki and Ayumi got out of school quickly.

"Let's get married quickly after we graduate high school." Yoshiki said.

Ayumi got flustered. She looked down, slightly punching Yoshiki shyly.

"What-? It'll be good for both of us!" He chuckled. "Plus people won't touch you since they'll know you're already taken."

"But I'll be in college!"

"I don't care." He said, holding Ayumi's arm, bringing her closer to him. "We'll have babies after you graduate."

"You-!"

Her words were cut off by Yoshiki's lips. He moved his face away just a few centimeters and looked at Ayumi. Ayumi blushed madly since his face was so close.

"I love you." He said. "I'll never forget what you did for me on first grade."

"I love you too." She said. "I'll never forget what you did for me...everything you have done for me..."

Yoshiki closed his eyes and let his lips meet his love's. They passionately kissed each other in a empty street near Yoshiki's old apartment. They were happy to be finally be together. There were obstacles that held them back but it couldn't interfere no more. They pulled out and smiled. They would be together forever, loving each other till the end. They would never forget the day they met, the day they fought, the day they met again, and everyday they were together.

Never Forget

**_End_**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-4 years later-<em>**

Yoshiki and Ayumi were 22 now. Ayumi was attending to her art college like she dreamed of and Yoshiki got promoted at his father's business so he got more money now. His father didn't go easy on him on work, so Yoshiki had to work hard to get a promotion. He sometimes would play guitars as his hobby. Ayumi would secretly record them and upload it on YouTube, and it would get a lot of views. Ayumi enjoyed doing this, and she planned not to stop. Ayumi and Yoshiki didn't really have much time together except for weekends. They were okay though, since they knew their lives were busy, and it wouldn't make it easier.

"Ayumi," Yoshiki said. "Remember the balcony in my house?"

"Yea," she said. "Well, the house isn't technically yours."

"What am I supposed to call it then?" He laughed. "Kishinuma estate?"

Ayumi giggled.

"Heehee, maybe."

Ayumi noticed Yoshiki glaring at her. She gulped nervously, then she saw the glaring face turning into a smile. Yoshiki grabbed her and tickled her, smiling evilly.

"Hahaha! Stop, stop! Okay! You can call it anything you want to! Heehee! Stop!"

Yoshiki stopped tickling her. Yoshiki smiled and pecked her on her lips.

"Anyway, can you come by tomorrow?"

She nodded.

"What are you planning, Yoshiki?"

"N-nothing! Just want to see you there."

Yoshiki's face turned red by embarrassment. Ayumi narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously.

"W-what?"

"Heh, I can see you are lying."

"Just wait for tomorrow and you'll see!"

"Okay," she said, "I'll be there."

* * *

><p>The next day, Ayumi rang the bell on a fancy door.<p>

"Oh, Ayumi!" Yoshiki's mother said. "Come in, Yoshiki's waiting for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kishinuma!"

Ayumi went to the second floor. Miki said hi to her and told her where Yoshiki was. Miki was 19 now. Ayumi realized how fast the time passed. Miki opened the door to the balcony and Ayumi entered. Yoshiki was standing there, smiling. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt under with a red tie. There was a small round table with a few candles on it. The sky was red since it was sunset, so it made the scenery beautiful.

"Wow," she said in amazement. "What is all this, Yoshiki? You look really...nice!"

"Heh, thanks. Take a seat."

There was two plates of spaghetti on the table along with wines.

"Uhh, I'm not much of a romantic guy," he said. "But I tried my best. Hope you like it."

"This is amazing!" Ayumi exclaimed. "So this was what you planned!"

"Yea," he said, scratching the back of his neck shyly.

Ayumi started eating the spaghetti.

"Did you make this?"

"Y-yes."

"It's so good!"

It was cute to see Yoshiki being all shy and nervous. Normally he was funny and more of confident towards her, but this was different. It kind of reminded her of the moment when she didn't know his feelings.

Yoshiki watched her eat while eating his slowly. He thought everything she did was beautiful. Every time his heart skipped whenever she stared at him with those big blue eyes, but this moment made him more nervous. He had planned for this day since they were in high school. When, most like he dreamt of it. He couldn't believe this was happening. He finally had a moment to say the things he wanted to say. He gulped and cleared his mind. He had to be confident.

"Ayumi," he started. "Do you remember every bits of moment that happened to us?"

"How could I forget? It can still see it vividly."

"And...do you remember the small box Shinuki gave us before she moved on?"

Ayumi nodded. Yoshiki took out the box he had kept with all along.

"She said to open it when we feel the happiest," he said. "I should've opened it sooner, but I wanted to wait for this moment."

Yoshiki slowly opened the box. There were two simple necklaces and a small note.

* * *

><p>'These are special charms to keep your feelings to the very end... You may think your feelings will never die down, but it's nearly impossible. Keep these with you all the time...these will make you be together, until the end... Kishinuma, your loyalty has touched me. I want to give you these so the rest of your life will be in no pain... Shinozaki, everyone has a chance... Humans are humans. They make mistakes and hard choices they regret, but they can be forgiven... Also, don't blame things on you when ultimately the fault is on someone else...not everything is your responsibility to take over. I wish you guys have happiness...for eternity...'<p>

Ayumi and Yoshiki took the necklaces.

"I wonder what she was like when she was alive..," Ayumi said. "She must have been nice..."

"She wishes us to be happy..," he said quietly.

"We will," she smiled at him.

"Ayumi..," he said. "Ever since I met you, I knew you would be the only one for me... even if you didn't like me back... I would never love someone else besides you. Everyday feels like a dream to me. You being here with me."

He took out a small case from his pocket. Ayumi gasped, covering her mouth. She started to tear up. He opened the case. He looked straight into Ayumi's eyes and said:

"Will you marry me?"

Yoshiki took out a ring that was inside the case and waited for Ayumi. Tears of happiness were dropping from her. She lifted her hand and accepted the ring. He slid the ring onto her ring finger.

"Of course I will," she said, crying. "I was so wrong when I was young... But now, I wouldn't love anyone else besides you, too. This necklace isn't needed for us to be together, but I'm going to keep it on forever just to remind me that every moment you were there for me. Everyday feels like a dream for me too. I'm happy it isn't a dream."

"I love you, Ayumi..."

"I love you too, Yoshiki..."

They both stood up from each their seats and walked in closer. Yoshiki grabbed her waist and cupped her cheek while Ayumi wrapped her arms around his neck. They stared at each other for a while lovingly while Yoshiki stroke her cheek. Then slowly, they reached in closer, closing their eyes. Their lips met and they started kissing. They were the only beings existing in each others' mind right now. They broke the kiss for air, but they reconnected again.

As they kissed, they imagined of their marriage, getting a baby and raising their own family, which was soon to come.

_This may be the end of this story,_

_but their love will never end..._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>-The End of Never Forget-<span>**_


End file.
